


Harry Potter: Order of the Phoenix Initiation

by Joey888



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey888/pseuds/Joey888
Summary: See what really happens in the Order of the Phoenix meetings and how Harry life changes from this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just a little PWP story using the characters in Harry Potter. It is owned by JK Rowling
> 
> Re-upload from the version originally written on HF. There will be spelling mistakes which currently I haven't got the time to correct.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat at the old wooden table at Grimmlaud Place, boredom setting in as Harry strummed his fingers against the table. Hermione was slumped over a book as usual, eyes peaking over as her annoyance began to show over Harry's loud finger thrumming of the table.

"Can you stop" she asked.

"I'm bored" he moaned, only to be cut off as the front door opened and shut in quick succession. Harry recognised the sound of Fleur's accent straight away, along with another he couldn't place until she spoke his name.

"I really don't want to do vis, Bill"

"Come on Fleur" Bill begged, "It's the only way you can protect your family. Plus you'll enjoy it" he smiled as Fleur huffed in frustration as she marched towards the door that housed the Order of Phoenix meeting that was currently taking place.

As they knocked their conversation continued but was whispered so Harry couldn't hear it. The door finally opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore. The old headmaster was currently donning long grey robes that covered almost all his body while his long beard came half way down his chest. His eyes twinkled in anticipation as he invited the couple in.

Having enough of the boredom Harry quickly got up from his position and approached the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked suspiciously as she eyed Harry's moving form.

"Too finally find out what they get up to in there" he replied as he passed Hermione. "Do you remember that spell to make a door see-though" he queried when he approached the long wooden door, pulling out his wand to try and cast some explority spells.

"Yes" she answered while her nose was buried in her book.

"Can you tell me" he begged.

"Nope"

"Come on" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"NO" she replied irritated.

Harry kept the puppy dog eyes up until she finally relented. "Fine" she huffed in defeat, "but no more disturbing me after this"

"Cross my heart" he smiled as she walked over to the door and pulled out her wand. Hermione was sporting a buttoned up shirt and a small skirt while her legs were covered by tights which Harry and Ron loved.

"There" she sighed as the door became see though and a side effect soon became apparent as they could hear the entire group inside the room. Hermione had to admit that she was a little interested in what was going on as well so she stuck close to the door with Harry behind her. Inside the room the Order sat around the table. Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Snape, Kinglsley, Hestia, Mad Eye and Dumbledore who sat at the head of the table. Fleur and Bill stood to the side of Dumbledore as the Head of Hogwarts spoke. 

"I'd like to introduce Fleur and Bill to the Order tonight and by the attendance I can tell that their introduction will be very................pleasurable" he licked his lips as Harry looked more intently on Fleur who looked rather nervous. Fleur wore a long creme coat that came down to her knees, with only a pair of black stilettos to complete the outfit. She wore very little makeup and wore her hair upwards which showed off her beauty perfectly, added to that was the fact that she wore crimson lipstick and that made the perfect combination.

Dumbledore shuffled around with his robes with Harry and Hermione struggling to see what was happening as Fleur's mouth became agape. "I think we should begin" Dumbledore spoke as he rose from his chair to show everyone what he was hiding from everyone.

"Oh shit" Harry and Hermione spoke open mouthed because there hung Dumbledore's 10 inch dick that hanged half erect. This changed as Fleur was forced onto her knees by Bill who pushed her downwards. Dumbledore took over as his hands gripped the back of her head and brought her lips around his beast.

"MMMMmmmhhmmmm" he moaned as he began to fuck her mouth, her tongue massaging around his length as she worked her mouth around him. She swallowed the pre cum that had already formed on the Headmasters dick and hated to think it but she loved the taste. Ofcourse, she was used to giving head as many of her boyfriends loved to feel her perfect lips around them. She'd been given the nickname of Blowjob Lips in school. It also helped when it came to getting better grades from teachers.

As this was happening the others around the table began to undress and pleasure each other. Hestia was completely naked as Snape pushed his dick fully into her hairless pussy as the table shook. His dick was about 6" but he was much thicker than the other guys around the table. Snape latched around her nipple as he began to bite and tease her as her breasts bounced almost hypnotically. Kingsley was skull fucking her face as his 12" was fully enveloped in her throat, she'd gotten rid of her gag reflex at school which helped alot.

Tonks was bent over the table as Remus fucked her perfect ass while Sirius fucked her mouth. Tonks was in ecstasy as Remus cupped her breasts which hung yet were perky while her ass was stretched as it hugged and milked Remus's dick while she gagged around Sirius. Tonks had always been prowd of her body as she'd always have guys admiring her, lusting after her but the one person who she loved lusting over her was her own father who'd she finally fucked at a teachers conference when she and McGonagall decided to fuck on her desk, happy when McGonagall was licking her out her father and mother entered. Her mother was so horny she joined in and Ted finally took his dick out and dominated her. She was submissive so this group was great for her.

"What a slut" Sirius moaned as he grabbed Tonks's short violet hair as the mascara ran down her face as she gagged on. "I so have to fucking knock you up slut" he continued, pulling out of a disappointed Tonks mouth. "Sit on the table Moony" he instructed his friend who took the instruction while never leaving her warm ass. Sirus then got up between Remus legs and positioned himself in between her legs. "Ready slut" he smiled as he pushed into her.

"OH GOD" Tonks moaned as she felt herself being filled in both holes, "So full". Sirius took no pity and fucked her as hard as it could, wanting to ruin her for other guys. Cum soon flooded her fertile pussy as Sirius came inside her pussy that clamped around his long dick. As he pulled out a small puddle of cum formed on the floor. "Mhhhhmm" she moaned as Sirius went in for a demanding kiss.  
Bill meanwhile was up against a wall with his mother wrapped possessively around his dick while McGonagall tongue was buried in his mouth. His mother was still a very fine woman. She still had curves and massive breasts with large puffy nipples that Mad Eye was currently latched onto as the one eyed man thrust into his mothers large ass.

Bill thrust into his mother mouth, deciding to skull fuck her as he'd heard from his father that she was a pro at that. He looked over at his fiancée who was now sitting on Dumbledore's lap with his dick firmly inside her tight pussy. Fleur was now completely naked as she was fucked by the Professor. Her tits were perfection as they were neither too big or too small, they were just right with small perfect nipples that stick out begging to be sucked which Dumbledore did at that moment as his mouth latched around her areoles. Her stomach was toned and just below she had a thin strip of blond pubic hair that she joked was a landing strip for dicks to enter her mound.

It was surprising how many girls had been knocked up in that room. It was thought that Ginny may be Dumbledore's as he fucked Molly many times at school and even Harry Potter may have been his as Lily took an awful lot of 'private lessons' with him.

Meanwhile Harry stood outside fully erect as he watched the scene. He only looked at Hermione when he noticed the effect it was having on her. Hermione's shirt had been half opened as her nipples poked through effortlessly. Harry decided to do something that would either get him a slap or another thing that would be much more pleasurable. He slowly brought his hand up her skirt, making sure not to touch her skin until the last moment.

He finally reached the hem of her skirt when she noticed. "Harry, what are you doing" she almost moaned as she couldn't keep her eyes off the orgy in front of her.

"Sssshhh" he whispered in her ear sexily as he brushed her wet panties. "So wet" he moaned.

"Harry doN'T" she almost screamed as Harry pushed his hand into her pink cotton panties. Harry slowly massaged her slit which was soon flooded with juice.

"Do what" he inquired as he continued, bringing his other hand to her chest which ended up in her shirt and cupping her breast.

"Oh God, Harrrrry" she trailed as Harry inserted a finger. Hermione juices began to drip onto the floor as she tried to ride his fingers to an orgasm. Hermione imagined herself in the orgy, wondering what Dumbledore's dick must feel like in Fleur's moist tight pussy as the French girl's arms wrapped around the Professor while she moaned out his name.

Tonks was now on the floor as Snape fucked her ass while her hands were wrapped around Arthur and Mad Eye's dicks as she quickly wanked them off over her breasts. This left her mouth which was being used by Molly as the younger girl linked the older women's clit as she massaged her folds. Bill was now enjoying his mothers breasts as he sat on her chest with his long 10" cock buried between the hills that were here breasts. Molly had the biggest breasts there with large puffy nipples to boot. She was a lover of titty fucking and had receiving so much cum on her face when she done them.

Sirius decided to join Fleur and Dumbledore as he rubbed his 8" up against her ass cheeks. When he was positioned he pushed with all his force as Fleur struggled against him, only being stopped from voicing her objections by Dumbledore who was forcing his tongue into the girls mouth. "GOD, what a slut" he moaned as her hot, unused puckered hole opened up and gripped his dick, pulling him into her until he was fully inside. He slapped her ass as she was double penetrated by two long cocks and brought his hands up over her firm youthful breasts to pinch her nipples.

"So Full" Fleur moaned as the dicks rubbed her insides. Bill had told her she may get pregnant but she didn't take it seriously at the time but now it may be a real possibility.

Outside, Harry had pulled out his dick of his jeans as he continued to finger the normally uptight girl. Pulling his fingers out of her hot mound, he slowly brought his wet fingers up to Hermione's mouth. "Open" he commanded which Hermione replied. "Suck my fingers" he continued. Hermione tongue massaged his fingers like a pro as his other hand was wrapped around his dick, slowly wanking himself to full height.

"Get down on your knees slut" Harry smiled as Hermione face shrivelled for a moment at being called that name but submitted as Harry smacked her ass cheek. Hermione dropped to her knees as she still tried to look at the orgy. This was halted as something slapped her cheek. Bringing her eyes forward she saw a large piece of meat that made her so wet.

"What are you waiting for?" he ordered her. Hermione took the order and slowly grasped his dick and wanking him as she remembered what Molly and Fleur were doing. "That's it, put your mouth around it", she complied as she tasted her first dick in her mouth. Her lips wrapped possessively around her dick while her hands played with his balls which made him groan a throaty groan. Her tongue massaged the head of the dick, licking the pre cum that was developing and thriving in the taste and wondering what other guys must taste. She quickly began to form a rhythm as her head bobbed and her hand continued to wank him off while the other hand was buried in her pussy. She was so hot she wanted him to fuck her, she wanted to be owned, she wanted to have a dog collar and pleasure any guy that asked.

"It's time" Dumbledore spoke from the main room as Fleur was quickly surrounded by all the men of the group as she took her position on the floor as she looked up expectedly while Bill was surrounded by all the women who were all knelt in a semi circle. "From the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix" Dumbleodre spoke as his hand wrapped around his dick and slowly massaged his dick which the other men followed, "I welcome you Fleur Delcour" he began to quicken his pace "and Bill Weasley to the" pre-cum now gathered at the end of most of the men's dicks. "to the Order of the PHOENIX" he moaned as cum spurted out of his lengthy tool and hit Fleur squarely on the face as some landed in her mouth which she swallowed like a slut. Snape came over her hair as Remus and Sirius decided to paint her breasts with their cum while Moody came all over her crimson lips and Arthur came over her pussy. Kinglesley sprayed like a hose as he came all over her body, dosing her in his seed which she greedily licked up off the floor.  
In the other group the girls licked Bill's cum from their lips and traded cum like it was a currency as it dripped into each other's mouths.

"That's my boy" Molly smiled as Tonks licked Molly's breasts as that was where some of the cum had dropped.

Outside, Harry had came at the same time as the rest, fully encased in Hermione's mouth as her throat struggled to handle his load as some dripped onto her breasts and brown tights.

"What a night" Harry smiled.


	2. Dinner

Oh my god" Hermione moaned as Harry fucked Hermione's tight pussy.

The pair were currently in the Library with Hermione bare ass sat on the table with Harry in-between her legs as he pushed his length fully inside her womanhood. Her legs were wrapped around him as he pounded away, determined to make Hermione scream in pleasure.

His dick slid into her at incredible speed as her womanhood pulled him in and massaged his dick as his balls slapped against her bare ass.

"What a fucking slut" he panted as he ripped open her shirt, revealing her perfect bouncing breasts. "What are you, Slut?" he asked as he slowed down, determined to hear her demene herself.

"I'M YOUR SLUT, please don't stop" she begged as she bucked her hips against his dick.

"That's better", satisfied he slammed into her fully, making Hermione's eyes bug out in the process as she orgasmed so powerfully she shook violently from head to toe. With one final thrust Harry came and filled her pussy with his cum. When he pulled out a stream of cum fell upon the table as her pussy opened momentarily to let his length out.

6 hours, that was how long it took Harry to take Hermione's virginity. 6 hours ago he was pure, good, the boy who lived. But now, now something had changed within him. He looked down on Hermione as she pulled up her panties, trapping the remaining cum inside her. He felt a dominance, a feeling to fuck anyone he wanted, male or female. He didn't care.

Harry could feel himself getting hard already as he looked at his obedient pet who got down on her knees and began to pleasure him without a word from her master. She wrapped her lips around his dick and began to slowly massage the head.

Diner Time  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, The twins, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Molly sat around the table as they ate. The adults had all found their cloths from their little orgy from earlier on and were chatting happily with each other. Tonks was changing her facial features as Ginny laughed at the spectacle.

"Mom, where's the salt" Ron asked find Harry's side.

"Oops, I left it in the kitchen" Molly declared as she got up from her chair. Harry looked hungrily at the older woman as her breasts swayed under her woolly jumper. She wore a long red dress underneath the jumper which allowed Harry to see her chunky legs.

"Are you ok, mate" Ron asked as Harry fucked Molly with his eyes. "You've hardly eaten"

"I'm fine" he made to get up from his seat to follow Molly as he tried to hide his erection. "Just not hungry"

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later"

Harry just nodded and walked off towards the kitchen carrying his plate in hand. His dick pressed up against his trousers, all he wanted to do was to fuck. Too fuck this older so hard she wouldn't be able to walk. It was ironic he kind of considered her to be a Mum to him because ever since he looked in that Mirror in the first year he'd had fantasies of fucking his dead mother. If she was still alive he would've probably ploughed her good and hard, taken her in the room that she shared with his father. That was the reason of fucking Ginny was appealing as she looked like a younger version of his Mother.

The thought just made him harder.

Harry walked into the kitchen just at the right moment as she was on her knees, head in the oven. Her ass was pushed fully into her dress which showed it of perfectly while her dress had been hiked up, showing her milky thighs. Harry pulled down his trousers eagerly and let his erection spring free as he walked towards her.

When Harry got directly behind her he grazed his fingers against her thigh, letting her know that someone was behind her. He then pushed his hand up her dress to show the beautiful globes that was her ass. Molly smiled in the oven as she felt what was coming, presuming that it was one of the many guys who 'enjoyed' her company.

"Mmmmmm, someone's horny" she moaned as she kept her head in the oven and shook her ass slightly. "I thought I'd fucked everyone fully out of cum." she continued as Harry hooked her panties aside and rubbed his dick against the puffy pussy lips. "But I'm happy that I was wroNGG" her voice hiked as he penetrated her. Her womanhood was much looser than Hermione which was to be expected but the muscles surrounded his dick seemed more experienced and stronger, allowing her to massage Harry to completion in minutes.

Harry grasped her hips and slowly worked his hands upwards until he reached her breasts that hung in her dress. He grasped one immediately and began to go to work as he pinched her nipples just hard enough to make her moan in pleasure and pain. "That's it, slut" Harry moaned under his breath as he brought his other hand down quickly onto her exposed ass cheeks. Her ass ripped as he took another swipe, loving the ripple of flesh as he put some more force into it.

"Harder" she moaned. Not sure if she wanted to be pounded or slapped harder he did both as he thrust his hips forward at speed and slapping her ass with some force.

After some time Harry could feel himself get close, looking down at the woman with her head still in the oven he could tell she was. Getting a good idea on how to finish this he licked his finger and brought it down in-between her ass cheeks, pushing forward and smile as his index finger was excepted into her ass. Loving the tightness he added another and began to complete a forward and backward motion.

This was too much for Molly as her hips bucked in pleasure and came with a silent scream. Her womanhood tightened around Harry's dick, making him cum in her pussy.

"Take it slut. Bear my child you whore" he moaned out loud as he emptied himself, pulling out to spray the final spurts onto her bare ass and back.

Harry panted and decided he didn't want her and everyone else to know he was privy to what was going on.  
Molly backed up after a moment, expecting to see the person who'd just fucked her, only to be disappointed when no-one was present. She fixed her dress, put her panties back in the right place and tried to sort out her frizzy ginger hair as she licked the cum of her fingers that she'd swiped from her pussy.

"Mmmmmm"


	3. Library meet-up

Fleur was currently sitting in the study, wrapped up tight in a little blanket as she read the book that sat in front of her. Every couple of seconds her eyes would drift to the large grandfather clock that ticked noisily. She fidgeted as she tried to focus back on the book. She and Bill had been stuck in Grimmauld place after the initiation because it was 'easier to get a hold of you in case of an emergency'. But everyone knew that was bollocks.

In truth the clock wasn't the problem. The problem was that her family had come to visit her at Grimmauld place. Her parents, Julien and Apolline who both looked young for their age but the fact that Apolline was half Veela made her look like she was in her 20s rather her 40s. She had long flowing blonde hair, pouty lips and a small pointed nose while her eyes would glow green. Her body was voluptuous to say the least. She had perky breasts that would strain the corsets she'd wear while all the men would stare at her ass in worship.

Fleur was worried that her parents were about to be 'initiated into the Order'. Bill tried to reassure her that this wasn't going to happen but this wasn't helped when Tonks had her lips wrapped around her fiancée dick.

The only saving grace seemed to be the fact that her sister was too young to join even if some of the men looked at her lustily. She was the same age as Ginny at this point.

Over the past couple of days she'd been fucked all over the house. Snape in the toilet with his dick in her ass, Charlie fucking her mouth in the kitchen, Molly fingering her while at breakfast.

 

Harry POV  
Harry approached the sofa as he looked at a spaced out Fleur. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else, only snapping out of it when she felt him take his seat beside her.

"Hi Fleur" he smiled. He currently wore loose fitted pyjama bottoms as he'd been having 'issues' with his constant hardness. Hermione had almost constantly been attached to him over the days which did help as her skills at giving head had been improved immensely but he knew she craved to be in that orgy, to be gang banged and treated like a slut. The good thing was that she seemed to be a good actress as she continued like nothing had happened, apart from when Harry wanted her down on her knees or ass in the air.

"H...H...Hi Harry, what are you doing here?" Fleur asked as she shook her head. "I thought you were playing Quidditch with the twins"

"Nope. I found something that caught my fancy much more" he smiled as he observed Fleur. "What are you reading" observing the book in her lap.  
"Nothing" she tried to close the book only for Harry to grasp the book from her and opening it, revealing a picture of a guy fucking a woman in the missionary position.

"Oh Fleur, you naughty girl"

"It's not what it looks like"

"Mhmmm" he flipped through the book. "How many of these have you done with the Dumbledore?" he smiled as he looked at Fleur's confused face.

"What are you talking about Harry"

"Well...." he thrummed his fingers on the book. "the little orgy you were involved in"

Fleur world seemed to stop as she heard what Harry was saying.

Harry slowly pulled of her blanket while she was distracted and trailed his hand up her bare leg. She was only wearing a small white T-Shirt and pink panties under the blanket which seemed alright as she presumed she'd have some peace and quiet.  
"Stop Harry, we can't" she tried to swat his hand away which seemed to work. Sighing in relief she looked up at Harry. Harry wanted to fuck her so much, thankfully he knew what would do it.

"Do you remember your little sister, and how I saved her pretty ass" his voice took on a new air as he spoke. Fleur looked on worriedly as she listened. "She owes me a debt. A debt where I can make her my slave. A slave in which I'd fuck slow and hard, making sure she'd scream"

Fleur gasped in a panic as she realised Harry had her. "Please no"

"Oh yes. Just imagine my dick pushing in-between her pussy lips as she begins to struggle against me, as I take her virginity"  
"Stop" Fleur hadn't realised Harry's hand was back on her leg, drifting slowly upwards towards her damp pussy. "Please don't do that to my sister" she begged in vain.

Harry tried to look like he was thinking as he brought his hand near her womanhood "Fine, just give me what I deserve" He smiled when she nodded in defeat and spread her legs. Harry brought his hand between her legs for the first time and felt her wetness spread over his fingers.

"What a slut. The thought off me fucking your sister turned you on" he said as he pulled her panties to one side and began to massage her clit with his finger.

"Nooo" she moaned as he slowly worked a finger into her hairless pussy, her pouty lips accepted his finger like it was home while he brought his tongue over her folds and began to lick her out.

"Mhmmmm, I bet you've wanted to fuck her all these years. Maybe put a strap on and take her in the garden while your parents are fucking in their bedroom" she just moaned out as he picked up the pace, loving the noise her wet pussy was making, like music to his ears.

Looking at Fleur trash around allowed Harry to seal his mouth around hers as he let his tongue drift into her mouth and massage her tongue. Fleur sucked on his tongue almost possessively as her hips almost road Harry's fingers. This stopped for a moment as Harry removed his fingers from her womanhood and brought it to her mouth. Fleur accepted it as she wrapped her pouty lips around his fingers and tasted herself.

Harry erection was fully engaged now which made him pull down his trousers and let his beast flop out, hitting Fleur in the cheek as she look at the meat in front of her.

"Well" he huffed. "Get too work"

Fleur smiled and licked her lips as she opened her mouth and engulfed him whole. Her lips slid up and down while her tongue made magic happen as she massaged his head and length.

Harry was having the time of his life as he ran his hand through her silky hair which had been conviantly been tied in a ponytail.  
He suddenly remembered her parents were here and decided to have some fun "Can't believe your parents are here. I can just see Sirius fucking your mother as your father takes Tonks ass"

"MMMMmmmmm"

"Your father spurting his load over all those submissive girls. All begging for his cum as your mother is skull fucked by Dumbledore. Talking of skull fucking" he smiled evily as he placed both hands on the back of her head and began to aggressively fuck Fleur's mouth. Fleur tried not to gag but was finding it difficult as Harry's dick stretched her tight throat and mouth to breaking point. Even she'd done this with the order she still wasn't use to it. She tried to push away only for Harry to push harder. Her throat muscles tightened around his length while her mascara ran down her eyes.

"I bet your father has wanted to fuck you for a long time and probably vice versa. Probably when you're wearing a tight school uniform, he's probably wanted to shove you down onto your knees and make you suck him off" Fleur moaned while her eyes rolled back into her skull as she thought of that scenario.

Harry came soon after as he felt Fleur's tongue lick his balls when she was deepthroating him. His cum sprayed down her throat like a fire hose, letting a few spurts on her lips as he pulled out.

Fleur breathed heavily when she looked up at Harry through teary eyes. "Are we done" she asked, not amused that this boy had almost killed her with his aggressive nature, even if it did turn her on a bit but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Hell no" he said as he took his wand and did a quick spell on dick. Fleur looked annoyed which turned to surprise as he became hard again.

"No way"

"Yes way. Now strip" he ordered as he took his seat on the sofa. Fleur looked on, thinking about just casting a Obliviate on him.  
"NOW"

Fleur seemed shocked for a moment as she got up and swayed her hips as if she was in a trance. She peeled of her top which showed off her perky breasts with beautiful nipples, this was quickly followed by her panties which were soaked. "Come here" he ordered. Fleur slowly walked over to him as he beckoned her to take her 'seat'. Fleur huffed as she slowly sat down. She felt his dick between her folds, happy that Harry seemed happy to have his dick massaged this way.

Harry lightly grabbed the back of her head and brought her into a kiss, a hot tender kiss that she wasn't expecting which allowed Harry to grab her hips and slide her down his dick. Fleur moaned into his mouth as she began to ride him, slowly at first and then began to quicken as Harry took over somewhat. Her womanhood massaged his and sucked him in. Even though she'd been getting fucked regularly she was still tight, her mother called it one of the advantages of being a Veela. Harry held her breasts and wrapped his lips around them while suckling on them like he was a child, this having the right effect as she thrust her chest into his open mouth.

 

Gabrielle POV(kindof)  
Gabrielle was annoyed she walked down one of the many halls of Grimmauld place. The ginger idiot had been trying to chat her up when she really only wanted the attention of Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley was an idiot and she didn't know why Fleur would ever want to be with a Weasley. The offspring would be horrid.

"Oh God Harry" Gabrielle came to a stop as she heard a moan from the Library. She was always a curios girl which sometimes was a hindrance and a blessing. She slowly walked to the Library, not expecting what to find but she could swore she knew that voice.

As she slowly creaked the door open her mouth almost dropped to the floor as she looked at the sight in front of her. Her sister was currently riding Harry Potter like it was a ride in an amusement park. He was balls deep in her sister and she could see the mixture of both their cum forming on the sofa.

Her sisters breasts bounced almost hypnotically as Harry sucked and nipped on her nipples. His other hand was firmly on her ass as his finger pushed into puckered anus which got the desired effect as Fleur was almost screamed in pleasure as she thrashed around wildly.

Gabrielle began to feel the regular feeling on wetness between her thighs as her hormones kicked in. Her breathing was ragged as her nipples began to show through her shirt. She jumped when she caught the eyes of Harry Potter who stared back at her. She wanted to run but something told her to stay, demanded her even.

Harry mouthed 'STRIP' to her. She shook her head in denial. Harry repeated himself. This time she shook a little more timidly. On the third time of asking she slowly peeled of her little white dress and white panties. She didn't wear a bra as she thought it just didn't feel right to wear.

Harry took in the sight and smiled. She was probably about a half a foot shorter than Fleur and was still developing in some respects. Her breasts were small but they had potential while her vagina had a small strip of hair which looked a lot like a G to Harry.

"How Cute"

Gabrielle slowly let her hands roam her body as she looked at the couple fucking. She let her fingers tweak her nipples and sucked on her fingers as she let them drift and push into her pussy. She began with one but a second was added soon after as her wetness began to run down her leg as she leant against the door frame to support her weight.

Harry had decided to change his position as he lifted a emotional Fleur upwards while not take his dick out of her and bent her over the edge of the sofa. He pushed her head into the sofa while beckoning her beautiful sister over. Gabrielle almost bounced over and was immediately embraced with Harry pushing his tongue in between her full lips. Gabrielle responded in kind by almost latching onto his face.

Harry finally pulled his dick out of Fleur and pushed Gabrielle towards her sisters puckered hole. "Lick her ass, baby" he whispered in her ear. Gabrielle would've been disgusted usually with this request but she was so hormonal she would do anything right now. She brought her mouth over Fleur's anus and began to lick her sisters backdoor. Her small nose would poke into her ass every now and then which Fleur would vocalise with a OOH or Argh.

"Oh GOD, Harry" Fleur moaned from the other side of the couch as Gabrielle worked her ass.

Harry smiled as he showed Gabrielle his dick and was thrilled when she picked up what he wanted. Quickly, she wrapped her lips around his manhood and lubricated him. She paid a lot of attention on the head and let his dick out sometimes to focus on his balls while her hands worked his hardened dick. She especially liked the pre cum that'd formed on the tip of his member. Finally Harry pulled back, popping out of her mouth and pushed into Fleur's big ass. His dick pushed into her extremely tight backdoor and her puckered hole opened slowly and then quickly sucked him in, wrapping his dick in warmth and a silk tightness which almost sent him over the edge there and then. Thankfully he held on as he pulled he ponytail backwards eliciting pain from the Veela.

"God Fleur, what a fucking slut"

"DON'T STOP" Fleur screamed as Harry claimed her ass.

Harry smiled as he played his Gabrielle's teen pussy. "I have a surprise for you Fleur" he moaned as he pushed his hips forward with force as Fleur brought her ass backwards to allow Harry to get as fully into her as possible.

"No more surprises" she just got out as she felt like she was going to pass out with pleasure.

"You'll like this.................Gabrielle" he beckoned for her to reveal herself. Fleur went slack jawed as a very naked Gabrielle Delacour walked in front of her.

"Oh god, get out of her" Fleur panicked as she tried to push her sister away. "Stop Harry" she moaned which made her request void.

"Show your sister how much you love her" he asked. Gabrielle looked at the ecstasy glowing from her, the look of a person who was a slut, who loved the feeling of dick. She wanted that feeling too.

Gabrielle quickly sealed her mouth around her sister, resulting in a moan as Gabrielle talented tongue massaged her tongue, sucking and biting.

Fleur seemed to accept her fate as her adept fingers played with Gabrielle's pussy, pushing a finger into her quickly as Harry played with her breasts while Gabrielle sucked her nipples. She was in ecstasy as she finally came on Harry dick, loving the feeling as Harry squirts a bit of cum in her ass.

"Get on your knees" he demanded the sisters as he pulled out his second home that'd be his second home. "Fuck"  
Fleur and Gabrielle kneeled on the carpet while Harry jerked his dick in their faces. They were soon rewarded as cum burst from his dick, spraying over their young faces. The cum splattered over their cheeks, lips and breasts.

Harry groaned as he looked down on the sisters, sharing a kiss as they shared his cum between them. Gabrielle pushed some of the cum into her pussy, wanting to be like her sister, a cum slut.


	4. Fred and George Initiation

Dumbledore was currently standing over his desk with his dark grey robe open, showing his naked form. His hands were currently gripping the legs of the girl that was currently laying naked on top of his desk. His long hard cock was currently buried in-between her thighs as the girl gasped for breath as he twisted her nipples and thrust harder into her young womanhood, his balls bouncing of her teenage ass in the process.

"Please don't stop" she moaned as the old Professor stuck a finger into her hot and wet mouth which she casually sucked upon as she imagined his finger was his dick fucking her mouth.

Like Mother like Daughter he thought as he looked down on the girl in front of him.

Dumbledore sweated as he looked at the daughter of Amelia Bones. He'd fucked Amelia when she was a teen, taken her in an abandoned classroom as he bent her over and claimed her and filled her with his baby juice. She gave Susan up to her sister as she didn't want a child to stop her promising career as an Auror but this changed when her sister died.

Dumbledore knew that one day he'd get to fuck another one of his daughters. He couldn't wait to take Ginny, having planned a perfect scenario in his black book of Sexual Secrets.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't plan to impregnate anyone but sometimes the charms protecting against pregnancy would sometimes break momentarily as he came, and he came like a horse and loved to watch leave his office with a trail of cum leaking onto the floor as they walked.

Susan Bones was a divine creature with the largest breasts in her year. She had a modest figure, she wasn't fat but did have a little bit of fat, something Dumbledore loved cause it allowed him to get a better grip of her hips when he just wanted to pound her like a slut. She had taken to straightening her red curly hair after 2nd year as the girls would make fun of her, this new style soon shut them up as every guys eyes were glued to her. She hardly wore a bra as none seemed to fit her properly plus she liked the attention even if she was a bit shy. But this had changed when Dumbledore made her the Head of Student relations last month.

She remembered the first time she saw his dick, the feeling of it pushing against her lips and allowing her lips to part letting him slide his length into her mouth. She remembered when she tasted his cum on her tongue for the first time as she jerked him off, loving the taste and heat of his man juice in her mouth as she swallowed it down her tight pure throat. Her first pussy fucking and then her ass was taken which made her scream in pain until Dumbledore pulled her ponytail which spread the pain and made her the submissive pain slut she was today.

Dumbledore neared his orgasm as his thrusts slowed as he pulled out only until the tip was still encased in her. Susan feeling this moaned in disappointment but was soon rewarded a moment later as he thrust his thick veiny dick into her slick tight passage and let the first spurt of cum fill her up as her tight passage massaged him to completion and tightened further when her hips bucked in an orgasm of her own.

"OOOoohh" Dumbledore moaned as he grasped her breasts roughly, getting off on the pain scrunched on her face he pounded her and leaving thick blobs of cum in her pussy. Her pussy quickly filled with cum as he continued to empty his balls of his juice.  
Finally he was done. He pulled out of her young body and looked at his work as he looked at the blobs of cum that was scattered around her thighs and in her pubic hair. Susan just panted in completion as her fingers rubbed her pussy lips, pushing a finger in to sample the local cuisine.

"Taste...................so........................good" she panted tiredly. The portraits were covered in specs of white goo as the past Headmasters had cum the moment Dumbledore had defiled her.

"Well, I have things to do" Dumbledore said after a moment looking himself in the mirror. "Let yourself out when you're ready Miss Bones" he added as he left his office to leave the young girl naked and satisfied in his office.

Fred and George were so excited as they took their seats in the secret group called the Order of the Phoenix. Their mother had told them this morning about the their induction into the secret group. There excitement was so great that they'd arrived 30 minutes early to the meeting just to get ready and get the best seats like Fred said. They kept glancing at the old grandfather clock as time ticked by.

Molly soon arrived while talking to another witch who looked very familiar to the twins. The bright blue eyes, pointed features, short cut brown hair, crimson painted lips. "Oh" Molly smiled as she noticed her sons looking intently on her and her companion. "How long have you been in here" she asked, a wicked smile barely being covered her face as Andy looked at them with obvious lust.

"Not long Mum"

"5 minutes tops" Fred lied.

"Oh, alright" with a slight cough Molly realised she hadn't made introductions. "How rude of me, this if Andromeda Tonks. Nymphodora's mother" she smiled as she remembered 5 minutes ago, where Andy had her tongue buried in between her folds. Andromeda had to change a perfectly good shirt as Molly squirted her juices all over her face and top.

"So these are the two trouble makers you were talking about" Andy smiled as she observed the obviously excited twins, making her way towards Fred while swaying her hips sexily. Molly followed suit and took a seat next to George. They proved they were twins, almost identical in every way as they both grew in their pants making them both struggle against the tightness of their jeans.

"Yes Andy, they're the worst. Always playing tricks on me" Molly added as she swore she could see the outline of her sons dick through his pants. In response to this revelation she placed her hand 'innocently' on his knee with Andy following her lead soon after.

"MMMmhhmmm" Andy almost moaned, loud enough for Fred to hear her sultry voice. "I love bad boys" at this point both girls were circling the twns thighs. They're fingers dug into the table as they tried to hold it in.

"MOM, What are you doing" George cried from beside Fred. As he looked over he found his brothers very erect 7" penis in his mother's hand as she began to give him a handjob under the table. Fred horror soon changed to enjoyment as Andromeda's hand let his dick loose and wrapped her hands around it and began to stroke it lovingly.

"You like that baby" Andy whispered into his year as her lips wrapped around his earlobe, sucking tenderly.

"Mmmmmm" Fred moaned. George meanwhile sat there shocked as his mother pushed her tongue into his wet, warm mouth, stopping him from make any more objections as she jerked him quicker.

Andy at this point had knelt onto her knees and began to pleasure Fred with her mouth as her delicate crimson lips wrapped around his dick. Her hands continued to jerk the base of his shaft while she sucked him in deeper, working him deeper until she began to feel the familiar feeling on a dick hitting the back of her neck and making her gag slightly. Fred grabbed a fistful of her short hair and forced her further downwards until he felt his dick slide down her throat.

"Shit, so tight"

"Look at my tits baby" Molly was now on her knees as well with her breasts out and currently massaging his dick as she moved them upwards and downwards. "Shoot your load over Mommy's tits honey. Cream Mommy with your juice then bend me over and take my pussy, own it". Molly decided to wear an simple shirt and denim skirt for quick access as she knew what the afternoon would entail. George quickly lost control as he heard his mothers words making him buck his hips into his mother, pushing his dick high enough to allow his mother to put the head of his penis into her slutty mouth. He shot his load down her throat, moaning all the while as Molly held his balls tightly to lengthen the experience. Fred soon followed suite but he decided to pull out, shooting his load all over Andromeda's face.

"What a slut" Sirius laughed as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Argh MOM" Tonks moaned as she walked into the room, wearing a very short skirt which showed the bottom of her arse cheeks and a low cut V neck showing a large amount of cleavage. "You said we could share" she pointed to Fred.

"You can still share sluts" Remus walked in, taking Tonks and Andy hand and pushed them to their knees where they were presented with his meat, standing still in her face. "Well" tapping his foot in annoyance. Tonks smiled and wrapped her lips around him while her mother worked on his balls, sucking and licking them with a new vigour. Tonks quickly began to deepthroat the part wolf which suited her fine as she loved to be dominated by guys and gals. As a teen she was the play thing of the teachers lounge.  
There would regularly be a dick down or throat, or in her pussy or ass and sometimes both. These thought just turned her on further as she gagged around his dick while she pushed several fingers into her mother's bare pussy.

"That's it Nymy, fuck me with your fingers" Andromeda moaned as she rode her daughters fingers. Andy was soon in a different position as Sirius ripped of her white blouse and let the group see her 32C breasts, allowing them to sway for added effect as her nipples swelled. Feeling her wetness Sirius soon pushed himself into his cousin womanhood, loving the cosy feeling he got from fucking some family.

Sirius had had a fun life. While at school Lily was a play thing that was shared along with Alice Longbottom who was regulary on her knees. This changed somewhat when Alice took up religion and told the order she was going to marry. This changed when he changed into the dog form, Padfoot at the wrong time of the month and his hormones took over. Alice was in the shower naked and he'd trotted in, mounted her and fucked her using her doggie dick, and also cleared up the reason why it was called Doggie style. Alice screamed at first but then got into it as he knotted in her and squirted his seed into her. After that she was back on her back, sucking and fucking.

Good Times

As this was going on the rest of the group had made their way into the room and began to take of their clothes. "What's going on?" the twins asked as their eyes looked at all the naked flesh on show, shock and lust covering their features as they saw Remus fuck Tonks throat.

"Your initiation dear" Molly answered as she took off her clothes, giving a show to Mad Eye who sat in a chair with his hands on her hips. "Now enjoy" she smiled as Amelia Bones sat on Fred's lap, letting his dick push into her slick womanhood. Fred pushed her tight red shirt over her head and unclasped her black bra to show her relatively flat chest.

"I've always wanted to fuck you" he informed her "Seeing you in the Prophet would make me so hard"

"Would you cum for me" she asked innocently as she gently rode him.

"Fuck Yes, I'd come all over your fucking face"

"Well you may get your wish" she finished as she bounced up and down on his thighs. George was currently being treated to a new side of Madame Pomfrey as his dick pushed into her. She was a big girl, probably a little bigger than his mother and probably had slightly bigger breasts. He really wanted to fuck Fleur but he would settle with Pomfrey as he felt her experienced muscles clench his dick possessively. He cupped her breasts as he got up and pushed her over the table, leaving some of her flesh to slide against the cold hard table.

Overall the attendance was a bit disappointing for Molly but this wasn't uncommon when a new male member entered the order, add to the fact the resources being pushed into finding Voldermort and you had a much smaller orgy. This should get better when the kids go back to school because Ron and Hermione were reaching that age and many of the guys wanted to push their dicks into her unused holes, hear her scream as they take her virginity. Harry Potter was the star prize for her though. The thought of him bending her over the kitchen sink , pushing her dress up and taken her ass made her more wet as Bill walked in and pushed her up against a nearby wall and kissed her while shoving several fingers into her pussy and ass.

"Please fuck me Bill"

"Not yet slut" as the pool of her juices gathered on the stone floor. Finally he pushed her up the wall at which point she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to drop her fully onto his dick sending a moist noise throughout the room as she tried to accommodate his length.

"Fuck Mommy, Fuck Mommy" she panted.

Dumbledore had soon entered the room with McGonagall in toe. Dumbledore stopped by the table and pushed McGonagall over the wooden surface with the ass pushed upwards. Dumbledore let his gown drift to the floor and pulled her gown down to show her thin, pale body. "Spread" he ordered. In response she placed her hands on her arse cheeks and pulled them apart showing her gaping hole. Dumbledore slowly pushed his long dick into her back passage. She moaned loudly as he claimed her anus, loving the sensation of his dick pushing her organs aside and hits balls slapping against her small ass. Her pleasure heightened when Dumbledore added a finger into her already occupied ass.

"Oh God, Master"

"That's it you slut. I control you" he demanded in his deepest voice while his beard tickled her back.

Tonks and Andromeda were now in a 69 position with them both licking each other out eagerly while Remus was balls deep in Andy. Tonks soon got a surprise of her own when she felt the familiar length enter her. Looking up she saw her father, Ted Tonks thrusting himself into her well used ass.

"Oh Daddy" she moaned. "Take your little slut of a girl"

"That's it you fucking slut. I should've taken you while you were younger. I would've raped your little pussy, made you bleed for me"

"Oh god" she moaned as she got off on her father's dominant thoughts while pleasuring her mother.

Professor Vector had joined in on the little orgy that was taken place as she dropped her robe and began to ride Sirius fat pole. Her pussy spread around his dick as she sat on his lap with Sirius dictating the speed as he held onto her waist while praising her small breasts which were made up for by her extremely erect nipples which Sirius immediately nipped teasingly making her moan further.. Suddenly she was pushed forward as she felt pressure build up on her puckered hole. She tried to struggle as everyone knew she hated anal, the idea of it, place something inside her where the shit comes out. No, she wouldn't have it.  
Fred had other ideas as he winked at Sirius who held Vector tightly to him, sealing her mouth shut with a kiss as Fred pushed further. Unhappy he couldn't puncture her backdoor he let a long stream on spit onto his dick and inbetween her ass cheeks. When satisfied with the amount of lube he tried again, pleased when he felt her puckered hole give way as it accepted the head of his dick.

"So tight" Fred moaned as he grabbed her hips. Vector was in a blind panic as her emotions clashed, some of ecstasy that Sirius was supplying and others of pain and horror that Fred was giving her. With one final thrust Fred became fully encased in her back door. His balls hit her ass with force, making her cheeks ripple and her scream into Sirius mouth. The heat of her ass was immense and the tightness just added to that fact plus the feeling of pressure from Sirius dick tightened her up even more as she still tried to struggle.

"That's it, take it Slut" he began to viciously pound away.

Molly smiled as she saw Fred become more and more dominant with the professor. In every family there would be one who would be more dominant than the rest. The dom would keep the rest of the family in place, fucking them where he wanted, male or female. If it being in a crowd of people or in her bed while her husband jerked himself at the sight of his son fucking his wife. George was a little more timid as Amelia rode him gently, letting him experience her experienced body as his hands cupped around her firm breasts. Amelia brought her lips to George capturing in another firm kiss as she rode him quicker. Molly saw the moment when her son came in Amelia as the sight of cum formed around his dick.

At this point things seemed to be coming to an end as cum flew through the air, landing on the table, chairs and the respective partners that wanted it. Tonks was now riding Dumbledore while his mouth was closed around hers, every now and then you could see the fight for dominance as Dumbledore always won as his tongue nipped and bit at her. Her hands would run over his body while his tweaked her erect nipples. Behind them Ted was now fucking his wife as she licked her daughters puckered hole while fingering it as well.

"Fuck Mommy" she would moan.

Dumbledore soon came, shooting his seed in Tonks and getting the added pleasure of the elder Tonks wrapping her crimson lips around his dick to get a taste of her daughter and himself.

Mad Eye pounded his meat into McGonagall and quickly followed the group as she dismounted him and let him cum all over her chest.

Fred was now done with Vector as he roughly pulled out of her and pulled her by the hair down to her knees and jerked himself until he came over her mature face. The cum landed all over her body, nestling in the wrinkles in her forehead while some even landed on Sirius as his balls spurted his spunk into her.

"Yeah, take it slut" Fred smiled as he emptied himself.

Finally all the girls gathered themselves for the finally with Fred and George standing over them. Andy was the first to feel their cum on her face and this was quickly followed by her daughter and the rest of the sluts. Pulling Tonks towards her she quickly brought her lips to hers and tasted the twins come between them.

Like Mother Like Daughter


	5. The Hearing

Nymphodora Tonks was one of the best up and coming Aurors from the Academy. She'd been trained by one of the best in Mad Eye Moody. She thought of herself as being very professional as an Auror. It was a common occurrence that she'd be one of the last out of the office, sometimes working through the night if need be.

Ofcourse, her private life was just that......private. Her colleagues didn't need to know she was a filthy submissive slut in her free time. Yes, when she'd joined the Order she did have Mad Eye trying to push her down to her knees while late at night mid way through some paperwork which she stamped out right away by slamming his foot ontop of his making Mad Eye cry like a girl.

There had been some other minor incidents but she'd dealt with all of them in a 'proper' way. When she was at Grimmalaud Place she was free to get fucked any way they wanted her but she needed to keep her private life separate with her working life.

Tonks was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the names of the people she'd been waiting for.

"Name"

"Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley"

"Let me see" the security officer skimmed the paper in his hand.

"It's alright Geoff" Tonks approached, "Their with me" Geoff smiled at Tonks, the woman he'd had a crush on for a while now. He was like putty in her hands.

"Alright, there all yours" he finally declared, trying to please Auror Tonks. He couldn't help but take the sight in of Tonks wearing a small skirt, stockings, a shirt unbuttoned showing some of her ample cleavage with a small leather jacket finishing the outfit.

"Thanks" and then she walked away with Harry and Arthur in toe. They quickly approached the lift as they tried to manoeuvre around the busy crowds. Finally they found a free lift and entered.

"So, how are you feeling Harry" she asked him as the lift was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Fine" Harry replied, keeping his eyes glued to a spot in front of his.

She looked at his fingers that seemed to fidget nervously. "Nervous"

"I'm fine" he whispered this time.

"Shit" Tonks suddenly moaned, pressing a button on the elevator panel. Arthur looked at her with confusion etched on his face. "I forget to tell you. They changed the room for the hearing to A001"

"Really" Arthur said with a hint of disbelief.

"Yeah...........don't ask why. I was told by Professor Dumbledore earlier"

"Oh...ok"

The conversation stopped as the lift whizzed to its new destination.

Harry mind raced as he viewed the number of people who found him innocent. Fudge looked like a stupid fool as he declared he was innocent and dashed out of the room, followed by Dumbledore. He'd struggled all the way through the hearing with one of his hardest erections yet. He literally had to pin it against his leg to stop it from showing. Fleur and Hermione had both given him head this morning, he still remembered straying his seed all over Fleur's breasts while flooding Hermione's mouth with his cum but this still hadn't helped.

This whole situation hadn't been helped that he had to share a lift with the very fuckable Nymphodora Tonks who just smelt of sex, like she'd showered in cum this morning which may very well be true. He did consider taking her there and then but he thought Mr Weasley may not take too kindly to that so he kept it in. But now he was free and he felt his control begin to slip as she approached him again.

"I'm so happy your still with us Harry" Tonks smiled as she wrapped him in a hug. She could've sworn she could feel something familiar in his trousers but she brushed it off. Harry placed his hands on her hips and slowly worked them upwards until they rested on the underside of her large breasts. Loving the sensation as her breasts rose due to her long breaths. Pre cum leaked from his dick, rubbing against his already wet trousers.

"Tonks" he whispered. "Is it possible to have a little tour of the Auror offices"

"MMmmmmm, why" she asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"Um, well I think I may go and apply when I finish Hogwarts" he rubbed his foot, trying to make himself look more vulnerable, "Nevermind" he sighed as her face looked like the answer would be negative.

"Ofcourse I can take you on a tour" she answered, being taking in by his act. "Come" she added when she made her way towards the elevator.

They soon exited the elevator and began the tour. "This is the offices where the paperwork is done" she indicated towards the small cubicles with many young and old Auror's jotting down on different pieces of paper.

Harry trailed before her, eyes glued on the two globes that were her ass cheeks. He was thinking what her ass would feel like wrapped around this dick as she continued talking.

"And this is the training room" she indicated to the empty room, with the flat wooden floor. Feeling like Harry wasn't paying attention she continued with the special trick this room had. "This room will transform into any place the user wants", this had the desired effect as Harry's head bolted upwards.

"Really"

"Yep" she clicked her tongue as she imagined being on a beach and suddenly Harry and Tonks were watching a sun set on a deserted beach.

"Cooool" he cooed. "Can I Try" he bounced.

"Sure, just clear your mind and think of the setting"

The scene quickly blurred and changed to show Tonks and Harry standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, the four house tables stretched down the massive room.

"Um, why did you pick this place, Harry" she asked, only to be tackled to the wall as she shoved his tongue into her wet and warm mouth. His hands ran through her short red hair as her anger showed when she tried to bite down onto his tongue. In response Harry slapped her cheek in anger as he nursed his tongue.

"If you do that again then a slap will be the least of your problems" he ordered. Tonks looked scared and shocked as the normally kind and caring boy in front of her pushed his tongue into her mouth again and began to fondle her breasts and ass. His tongue traced teasingly across her teeth and massaged her tongue, making her hate herself as her tongue reacted to the pleasurable feeling of having her tongue treated this way. Soon, he pushed of her leather jacket and began to work on her skirt.

Suddenly he ripped open her blouse to show large uncovered tits that bounced in front of him. "What a slut you are Tonks, no bra" he dived into the flesh and sucked her breasts painfully as he acted like a baby feeding. "I bet you've always wanted this", knowing the little looks she gave him, or the braless shirts she'd wear while at home.

"HARRY STOP" she screamed as his fingers pulled down her panties and added several fingers into her slutty pussy.

"Oops, I forgot sorry" he smiled as he looked at her puckered backdoor. Grabbing his wand he quickly spat on the tip and then pushed it into her, letting her ass suck in the piece of wood.  
"FUCK" she screamed in shock.

"Don't worry baby. My dick is my thicker than my fingers or this wand"

Time went by with a pool full of her cum developing on the floor as she suffered her 3rd orgasm in the past 5 minutes. Harry had her pinned against the wall as his head was currently buried between her legs while Tonks legs threatened to give way and chest shook with pleasure.

Suddenly,

"Stop that at once Mr Potter" Harry rose his head in response as he looked at the new occupant of the room. Hestia Jones looked at the friend in a heaping mess as she looked at the still clothed Harry Potter in front of her.

Her chest rose quickly as she leveled her wand at Harry.

"Step away from Auror Tonks", Harry smiled and took a step away, and then swiftly lowered his pants and tore of the belt holding him in place.

Tonks sighed in relief as her friend and colleague entered the room, knowing she couldn't take much more before Harry would break her and her full submissiveness would show. Harry let go and let the young Auror slump to the ground.

"What are you doing? Stop where you a................." she trailed as her jaw dropped when Harry revealed himself to her. He currently stood at 10", pre cum dribbling down his dick even though he hadn't touched it. She couldn't help but lick her pink lips as she imagined the taste and texture of the creamy substance that formed on the head of his dick. Even Tonks eyes widened as Harry performed this power play.

In normal circumstances this wouldn't have phased her but she hadn't had any in over a week cause the Ministry was swamped by suspicious activity and so on so the sight a very erect, fertile man was a real turn on as she felt her panties get wet from her hornyness.

"Come to Daddy baby" Harry said, Hestia moaned in lust as her feet overloaded every other function ending with her staring eye to eye with Harry. "Taste me" he whispered which pretty much made her fall to her knees as she quickly grasped his dick and began to jerk him wildly, running her tongue up and down his shaft while she kissed the head.

Harry ran his hands through her brown hair as her mouth finally enveloped him. She took about six inches into her mouth before she started to gag and splutter on it and began bobbing her head back and forth as Harry thrust himself forward. He then grabbed her head and forced all of his cock down her throat while keeping eye contact with Tonks who was slowly playing with her pussy. He held it for a good ten seconds before releasing her. She spent a few seconds coughing and trying to catch her breath. 

When she caught her breath she stood straight, ready to claim his lips only for Harry to rip of her clothing leaving her completely naked in the room. He pushed her over a nearby table letting her breasts hang onto the cold wooden surface that was the table.

"OOooof" Tonks moaned in shock and pain as he pulled her to her feet and pushed her open mouth onto Hestia's puffy pussy lips.

"Lick her out, slut" he ordered which Tonks soon followed as he brought his hand down painfully onto her pale ass cheek which left a bright red hand print. She quickly went to work as her tongue explored Hestia's fold, finding her clit after some time making Hestia thrust her hips into the younger woman's face. Harry meanwhile stroked himself to full hardness, looking at Tonks's puckered hole and swollen pussy. Approaching her he positioned himself between her pussy lips and pushed forward, lucking out as her cunt gave way and let him into her. Harry and Tonks both moaned, making Hestia moan as the vibrations from Tonks sent her over the edge.

"Tighter" he ordered, referencing the fact that Tonks could change certain aspects of her body and wanting her to make herself tighter around his dick. Tonks soon got the meaning as she closed her eyes and felt her pussy tighten around him and was further pleased when he gasped in pleasure. She knew if she didn't have her abilities then she'd probably have a gaping pussy and ass as she'd been stretched many times by many cocks.

Harry quickly got into a rhythm as he thrust his hips forward, trying to impregnate the girl that was currently pleasuring his dick while Tonks's had managed to push an entire fist into Hestia's ass. Her eyes bugged out as Tonks pushed further and further forward as Harry became more violent, tweaking her nipples and biting into her shoulder.

Deciding he didn't want to cum just yet he pulled out of Tonks, letting her juices dribble down her strong tanned legs.

"Move aside Tonks" he ordered. As she tried to pull her fist out of Hestia he spoke again."No, leave it in" 

Tonks smiled an evil smile as she went to one side and let him position himself. Hestia didn't know what was going on as she focused on her body and the earth shattering orgasms she was getting as the last remnants of her fake finger nails disappeared into the wooden table. She soon felt the pressure of a new presence and looked up to see Harry push himself forward, filling her with his slick unprotected dick. She felt like she was being torn apart but there were worst ways to die she realized as her breathing became ragged once again.

"Bend over the table whore" he looked at Tonks once again. Tonks knew it was useless trying to argue at this point and knew that he could take her anyway he wanted so she just bent over the table like an obedient slut. He quickly shoved two fingers into her used pussy, adding another and then another until he could work his fist into her.

"What the FUCK!!!" she screamed. The one thing that Tonks had never experienced was the practice of being fisted, sure she'd done it on several occasions but never wanted it to happen to her and stretch her out but Harry didn't care and did it anyway. Her walls wrapped around his arm tightly as his fingers reached her cervix making her fall over the table in a catatonic state as a orgasm embraced her body.

"You like being fisted don't you whore. I can almost feel you womb" he nudged her womb playfully

"HARRY", looking down to see her stomach convulsing oddly. 

Slap to the ass "What was that slut"

"D....D....Don't stop.......M......M....Master" she yelled from the heavens as she gave her pussy to him fully. Quickly finding she loved the sensation on a long thick arm in her pussy.

He suddenly had an idea, an idea he really hoped would work. He quickly imagined what he wanted to happen next and opened his eyes. The once empty hall was now filled with hundreds of students, completely naked as they stroked and fingered themselves. He saw Ron push Luna Lovegood over the table and roughly take her ass while the twins walked over to Cho Chang and double penetrated her. Neville, Dean and Seamus surrounded Hermione Granger who had one dick in her mouth while the her hands quickly jerked the other two.

Several of the guys broke off from the group and approached him. The group got up onto the table and surrounded the vulnerable state that was Hestia and began to jerk themselves off as they watched her bouncing breasts.

"MMmmmm" one moaned and a moment later a streak of cum landed on her nose and cheek. Hestia opened her eyes and smiled when she looked at her audience. Opening her mouth she swallowed as the next guy came, followed by the next until the final one came. She licked her lips and fainted from her final orgasm as Harry pulled out of her.

Grasping Tonks by her pixie cut he shoved her lips back onto his cock and soon came which Tonks was almost too eager to drink as she swallowed him all, adjusting her neck muscles with her powers to allow more juice to flow down.  
As he pulled out he realized he wanted to give her more, something to truly make her a whore. He pulled himself free of her wet and warm mouth and held her head steady.

"You look like you need a shower slut" Tonks just nodded dumbly. "Here you go" he moaned and let his bladder loose as he began to piss all over her face, making her mascara run further down her face. She would've recoiled but in that one experience with Harry he'd made her completely submissive. She opened her mouth and allowed his piss to pool in her mouth, swallowing it when Harry ordered her to.

"Who's your master"

"You are, Master"


	6. Outside and Inside

Fleur stormed through the mansion as the back of her dressing gown flew upwards as she rounded a corner. Her face was set in a scowl and her muscles tensed when she saw the person who faced her wrath.

"BILL WEASLEY" she screamed. Bill was leaning against a slightly ajar door, jumping when he heard his wife confront him. "You told me nothing would happen to them. You told me they were here as advisors, not to be initiated" she continued to fume.

"What are you talking about" he asked when he finally steadied himself allowing him to study his half naked wife. The robe covering her body had become very loose and allowed him to see parts of her left breast while a small tuft of blond hair could be seen from her cunt. He hair was up in a bun while she wore no makeup but her skin still shined that beautiful sheen.

"My Mother and Father you bastard"

"Oh, that"

"Yes, 'that'" she tapped her foot which made her breasts vibrate with the motion, allowing Bill to see more of her body.

"What can I say. Dumbledore wanted them in and I wasn't going to say no, especially when she sucked my dick and I let my seed into her cunt. I think you may be having another sister honey"

She lunged at him with anger, her fist aiming right at his face. Thankfully Bill saw it coming and quickly pinned her to the door frame allowing the young Veela to see what was going on inside the room.

"Holy Sheet" she gasped in her French accent.

Inside the room Apolline clothes were left in tatters as she was bent over the couch with her ass poking up to the ceiling. That was nothing new for Fleur, but the person who was fucking her mother was.

On top of Apolline a fury beast with matted dark hair buried his dog dick into her mother's gaping ass. The red dick thrust at incredible pace into Apolline which made all of her body vibrate. Her ass rippled with each thrust while her tits jiggled almost like a jackhammer was burying into her. Apolline was a mess as she screamed out Sirius name, gasping in pleasure as his thrusts became more deliberate and slow. This made the older women drive her ass back into the dog dick, trying to make it fill her further.

Sirius seemed to be having a good time as he drooled onto her shoulder and licked her ear lobe.

"Do you like seeing your mother being fucked the way she should be" Bill whispered into Fleur's ear. "Look at his dick, sawing into her. You want it too, don't you slut". At this point her gown had pooled on the floor. His hands moved over her breasts while his other hand went straight for her dripping womanhood.

"Someone's been having fun" he observed as he looked at his fingers to see a dollop of cum on his fingers. Fleur couldn't help but blush as she remembered the fucking Harry had given her that very morning. He'd fucked every single hole, making her cry in pleasure as he pumped his seed into her cunt, ass and down her throat. The pleasure didn't stop there as Hermione stuck her tongue into her ass and sucked out every last piece. She would've done the same with her pussy but Harry told Hermione that he wanted her to carry his child.

This memory made her shudder in orgasm as Bill pushed his finger fully into her, one playing with her puckered hole.

"Look at me being selfish" Bill suddenly said as he let his wife ride his fingers. "Your fathers all hard and by himself. Why don't you give him a hand"

Fleur gasped in shock as she looked around the room to find her father Julian sitting in a chair nearby. His dick stood as 9" with a nice thick girth. Julian stroked his dick slowly, his eyes completely focused on his wife being fucked by the dog.  
When Fleur looked at Bill he gave a little nod giving the answer she wanted. Opening the door she let herself in and went over to her father. Her breasts were beautifully rounded and bounced, almost in glee when her father's mouth almost dropped in awe as he looked at her goddess of a daughter.

"Let me help, Daddy" Fleur told him and kneeled in front of him. Swatting his hands away she quickly took over allowing her hands to wrap around him and slowly stroke him.

"MMMmmm" he moaned when her hands quickened, making a squeaking noise as his pre cum gathered on the head and quickly covered the rest of his shaft.

Licking her lips, she gazed upon the quickly gathering juices and made up her mind in a instant as her head dropped into his lap. Her lips wrapped around the head and painfully slowly drifted downwards, enveloping his dick into her hot and wet mouth. The pleasure continued as her tongue entered the equation and began to work his shaft. Her tongue was soon almost around his dick and unbelievably began to jerk him off.

Her head soon developed a content rhythm as her head bounced in his lap. Fleur was soon able to work his dick fully down her throat as she deepthroated her father, her tight neck muscles massaging his shaft making the man bury his hands in her hair.

Soon she got bored and pulled his meat from her delicate lips and looked up at her slightly disappointed father.

"Don't worry Daddy, it's not over yet" she smiled as she placed his shaft between the valley of her breasts, enveloping his dick in warmth of her bosoms and then began to slowly move them upwards and downwards, jerking her father off with her young, perky breasts. Fleur soon added to the pleasure as when the head of his dick poked out between her breasts she would add her tongue to massage it.

Outside

Ginny Weasley gasped as she looked at the scene in front of her. "What the fuck"

Her brother currently had his dick in his hand while her watched the little orgy going on inside the room. Bill jumped in shock as he looked at his little sister. His eyes drifted over her little pj's that clung to her small form. Bill had to admit that his little sister was pretty hot and if their mother was anything to go by she'd end up with a hell of a body.

But in the end she was too young to get fucked. It was a rule. A rule everyone had to follow, no matter what.

"Bill" Ginny repeated herself for what felt like the hundredth time, annoyance creeping into her voice.

Her voice of innocence almost made him shoot his load all over the door dick almost took over his brain.

Don't look at her, Don't look at her

He repeated the statement in his head, trying to calm himself down before he did something stupid but in the end he knew, the world knew, god knew he would look.

It only took a moment for his eyes to catch another look at his sister. He could see clearly see two small objects pushing against her clothing and gasped as he looked down and found a small wet patch forming. He knew he was a goner from that moment as his dick took control of his decision making. Never a good combination.

"Come here honey"

"I...I....I really don't think I should"

"Please" his eyes gazed into hers and she gasped as she was suddenly in front of her brother, his long piece of meat pushing into her belly button. Bill placed his hand on her head and pushed her open mouth around his painfully erect dick.

Ginny couldn't believe what was happening as her clothing stuck to her body. Her mind was a mess and suddenly she felt the tip of something press against the back of her throat. She began to put 1 and 1 together and realised what she was doing but couldn't find the strength to stop herself. She knew one or two things about sex after her roommates were always saying how they'd sucked of some boys and something's eaten out some girls even though Ginny didn't know what that meant. Plus she'd seen her father fuck her mother a couple of time and had rubbed herself and orgasmed about it.

Once she'd fingered her mother without her knowing as Molly believed it was Arthur. She loved the feeling of her mother's hairy cunt against her fingers and licked them when her mother rocked to an orgasm in front of the whole family, but this was another thing altogether.

"That's it, accept your place as a slut" he moaned. She didn't know why but her body seemed so good, even though was she was doing should feel so wrong. The pleasure increased as her hand drifted over her body and finally settled on her pussy. Slowly her fingers began to push in between her folds making her gasp, allowing more of her brothers dick to disappear down her throat.

Bill couldn't believe this was happening as her small warm mouth sucked and licked at the head of his dick and jumped suddenly as her jaw opened wider allowing him to enter her incredibly tight throat.

Inside   
Julian tongue lapped in between his daughters folds allowing her juices to dribble down his chin and pool on his chest. Fleur stood on the chair as her father worked a second finger into her cunt. She'd already gotten some of the most powerful orgasms of her life other than Harry. The one thing he had over Harry was experience as one of his hands grasped her breast making her gasp in pleasure as she rode out another orgasm, the pain making it all the better. Fleur knew that her father got around, even when he was with her mother. Julian was the Head of the Auror's and regularly had to deal with the press, some of which were pretty young women who do anything for a story. She'd heard tales of how he'd bent her mother's sister over the table and fucked her while her Apolline talked to her parents about the wedding ceremony.

Looking over she smiled as she saw her mother gasping for air as she recovered from her fucking. Currently Sirius was knotted in her and they were both pretty still until the his body began to shook, the hair disappearing and turning back to a normal person.

"What a fuck" Apolline said as he pulled out of her with a pop. Torrents of dog cum soon followed as it pooled on the couch.  
"Heh, it's not over yet" Sirius smiled his mocking smile. He rolled her over in one motion onto her back and buried his dick into her unused cunt.

"HOOOLLLYY SHIIIIITT" the older woman screamed the man fucked her hard. Sirius teeth teased at her oversized nipples, nipping at her breasts while his fingers pushed into her slutty mouth.  
YELP

Fleur was suddenly pushed onto the chair as she quickly realised that her father had finished his work between her legs and his dick was currently inches away from her womanhood.

"I waited so long for this"  
"Fuck me Daddy"  
Her legs wide apart, Julian slowly pushed into her until his shaft disappeared fully. Her legs and arms wrapped around him as she savored the feeling of being impaled on her father. The taboo of fucking your own father, the fact he was going to blow his load in her made it all the better. Slowly he began to thrust into her, her cunt clutching to him, massaging his dick, teasing his to cum in her cunt, begging to be defiled.

Outside

Ginny was currently 5 foot up the wall, her legs dangled over Bill's shoulders as his tongue worked her folds. Bill had to admit her nectar was the tastiest her ever tasted in his life. It tasted of innocence, purity, and the smell was to die for.  
Ginny grasped Bill's ginger mane as she pushed her groin more into her brothers face, hoping for his long hot tongue to go deeper, gasping when he did.

Her breath soon became ragged and quickly her body felt like it'd warped to heaven as she was filled with a euphoric feeling, a feeling of such pleasure she thought her head would explode.

"Fuck Bill"

They stayed there for a moment until Bill brought her down back upon her feet.  
"Enjoy" he gave her a goofy grin.

"Sooooo much" she sounded off to even herself.

"Well it's not over yet" he smiled as he pushed her hands onto the door frame. "You're going to love this sister"  
Trailing his fingers over her womanhood, he began to gather some of her juices onto his hand, then bringing it back to her backdoor and applying it around her starfish, using his fingers to massage it in. Ginny moaned in contentment as she totally trusted her brother at this point after the pleasure he'd given. Suddenly she gasped and jumped as she felt some a finger push into her.

Behind, Bill smiled as a finger sawed into the virgins asshole. He quickly got into a rhythm as he pushed deeper and deeper into her.

"What are you doing Bill. It feels weird"

"Don't you trust me, sis" he answered as he applied some more lube. That seemed to shut her up as she closed her eyes and let him do what he was doing.

Soon she was ready and Bill grasped his dick, lightly stroking himself as he looked at the beauty of the two globes in front of him.

The rule was not the cunt..............but they said nothing about the ass

He smiled as he pushed into her making the small girl gasp. She would've gotten away from him if it wasn't for his hands on her hips.

"Stop Bill..........it hurts" she moaned as the head of his dick slowly disappeared into her ass, the starfish opening slowly to let him in.

"That's it sister. Let your big brother in" he smiled as a couple of inches more disappeared into her.  
"Stop Bill" she began to struggle.

"It's going to hurt more if I pull it out now. I'm going to have to work it out, alright" he half lied to her as he groaned in delight as he fully felt of tight she was. Tight was an understatement, this was insane as he slowly thrust out and then in, trying to stop himself from cumming in the girl so soon. Her ass cheeks flexed as they were filled and he had to admit he was surprised he'd worked so much into the little girl's body.

He could tell she was starting to enjoy as she bit her lip and a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. He would look down every now and then to see her anal tunnel grasping to his dick when he pulled out, that was until he pushed forward once again.  
"Enjoying?" he asked.

"A little............it still hurts"

"Give it time" he added as he pushed a finger into her agape mouth and then used his wet fingers to play with her nipples. She was relatively flat chested but that would probably change in a couple of years.

Inside

Fleur was a gaping mess as she was filled with two pieces of long thick man and dog meat. Sirius had changed back to his dog form and his dick was currently sawing into her ass while her father continued to fuck her cunt.

Standing above them was her mother, her cunt placed right in front of her face. Fleur need no invitation as she dived into her cunt and began to eat her out.

"That's it. Eat out Mummy"

Fleur felt so full and was a little worried how loose she'd be after this fucking but saying that Hermione had wanted to see how many things would fit in her tight cunt and if Harry planned on getting her pregnant then she'd need to wide to give birth. She suddenly shook in another orgasm which was increased as her father milked her breasts. She didn't know how her mother was able to hold out over Sirius fucking. The 'dog' was fucking her about 10 times as quick as her father and she could already feel the cum gathering in her ass.

"Such a good cunt eater"

"Thank you Mommy" Fleur smiled as calling her parents by Daddy and Mommy turned them on even more. She couldn't believe she didn't want them in this group, how selfish she was.

Finally Fleur could feel the orgasm coming, and by the feel of things she could feel that Sirius and her father were going to explode as well as their dick throbbed inside her, each one scraping up against the other which made the pleasure to much to stand. Apolline had disengaged from her face after cumming and sat next to them fingering her ass and cunt.

"SHIT Fleur.............I'm cumming" Julian screamed as Fleur's tight cunt worked him to orgasm.

"Inside me Daddy"

"EEEUURRGGGHHH" he screamed, coating her insides in cum.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDYYYY"

She screamed in delight as she felt herself get filled by her daddy's seed, thick and salty. She soon remembered Sirius as when she looked up he was greeted with several streaks of cum across her cheeks and hair, smiling as she looked at her mother aiming her doggy dick at her face.

"I think Sirius wants us to clean him of" her mother smiled as she took the red slimy dick in her mouth. Fleur smiled as she soon followed and enjoyed her mother's tongue as they massaged the dick while sharing the cum.  
I love this house

Outside

"Sooooo close Ginny" Bill moaned as the wetness of her cunt encircled his dick allowing easier entry. Her ass gaped open as he was now slamming into her with no regard for her pleasure.

Ginny though was surprisingly fine with it. The feeling had hurt in the beginning but now she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to be a slut, his slut. Her fingers worked her cunt as her juices pooled on the floor next to her discarded pj's. Bill continued to work her nipples but she really enjoyed it when he hooked a finger into her mouth and pulled her into his chest, making the two engage and long and wet kiss, they're tongues exploring every crevice and drifting over all the teeth.

Suddenly, "FUCKKKKK", load after load emptied into her tight ass, a large portion squirting out as he continued to thrust into her. Ginny screamed in another orgasm as he pulled her hair painfully and she felt herself being filled by her brother, her nails dug into the wood of the doorway. This is how she imagined one of those muggle motor machines felt when they were being filled up with petrol. The shaking didn't stop for a couple of seconds as her ears heard the beat of her heart.

"WILLIAM WEASLEY", Mad Eye Moody looked angry as he looked at the currently engaged couple, no humour in his voice.

"FUCK" Bill moaned as his dick popped out of her ass.

I hate this house


	7. Tests

Outside  
Pop

Four shadowed figures suddenly popped into existence onto the front lawn of a detached house. Several beams of light bled out of the windows as figures moved inside.

"Where are we" one of the figures asked.

"Where we need to be" a gruff response.

"Remus" he moaned.

"Be quiet Potter"

"Common Mad Eye, let's just tell him"

"Tell me what"

"Fine, tell him if it'll shut him up"

"Harry" Sirius began "we know what you've been up too"

"What" Harry tried to sound clueless

"We know you've been fucking Fleur"

"No I...I...haven't" Harry was surprised by the briskness of his Godfather, straight to the point

"I'm not mad. I'm proud if anything. The first time I fucked a girl it was your mother. MMmmmph, still remember the feeling of shooting my load into her"

Harry couldn't help himself from getting hard as he listened to Sirius and imagined it was him fucking his mother. He lied to Dumbledore in the first year when he looked in the mirror. He saw his parents alright but he was doing something very different than what he told the headmaster. He actually saw himself thrusting into his mothers hot cunt as his father's eye twinkled as he pushed into her ass.  
Harry didn't know what that meant until a couple of weeks ago where his predatory instincts were let loose.

"So why are we here"

"A test" Remus said. "A test to see how far you have cum"

"A test, isn't there usually an orgy involved when you join the Order" Harry asked, knowing that there was but not wanting to give all his secrets away.

"Yes there is" Moody eyes him suspiciously. "But because your underage we need to know that you are responsible and resourceful"  
"Alright, what do I have to do" Harry sighed

"This is the Granger house Harry" Sirius informed him "We want you to get some 'personal' effect of Hermione seeing as she will join the order pretty soon"

"Personal Effects?"

"Yes Harry, 'Personal' Effects"

"Just tell him Sirius"

"Fine" he humped "we want Hermione panties"

"Ummm, why"

"Scientific purposes" Remus replied quickly which was followed by a snort from Mrs Weasley.

" Scientific purposes?"

"Yes"

"Fine, but once I do this I'm in"

"Yeah Harry. You can fuck whoever you want. It's great" Sirius gave the thumbs up.

"Your such a dork"

"Hey"

"Let's get going"

 

Inside

"Is Hermione alright"

"Yes, she's fine" Sirius reassured the mother while admiring her subtle curves. The way her arse stuck out, the paleness of her flesh, her lips that seemed so innocent with a cute pink lipstick. "We just wanted to discuss with you Miss Grangers future and what you may have planned"

While Sirius, Remus and Molly talked to Hermione's parents, Harry snuck up the stairs wrapped in his invisibility cloak. Thankfully, he'd already had one set of Hermione's panties in his pocket as he liked to remember her throughout the day. He knew Hermione had a sister and was wondering if she was still here. His already erect dick poked against the cloak as he approached the door where he heard the giggling. Pushing the door slightly he caught his first look at Hermione's sister.

Success

She looked extremely similar to Hermione apart from her breasts which seemed a cup size bigger from his vantage point. Harry looked again at Rose, looking at her delicate features, her freckled chin, the way her flimsy pajama top and bottoms clung to her body, her fair blonde hair whipped over her shoulder.

Getting an idea Harry pulled out his wand and whispered a silent spell. A moment later.....

POP

"Harry" Hermione appeared in front of him, holding a towel to cover her body as she'd obviously just showered, "Where am I" she continued as she looked around her setting.

"Why don't you tell me slut" he motioned towards the door.

Hermione gasped as she looked at her little sister in her room, pink wallpaper covering the room as the teen watched her TV all the while not noticing her audience. Being the clever which she was she knew what Harry wanted.

"No Harry. She's so pure" she pleaded, knowing her sister hadn't even had a boyfriend else anything more.

"That's why I want her" he argued.

"Please, aren't I enough"

Harry mockingly scratched his head, faking an attempt of thought. "Nope. Now get in there now, unless you want me to fuck her without you"

"You're a fucking bastard" she knew she had no choice. She just hoped that maybe she'd be able to get her sister out of here unblemished. She knew Harry had power over her, she didn't know what it was but whenever he wanted her she'd get wet thinking what he wanted to do to her. Where he planned on taking her, with whom but she did have some will left, however little it was.

"Not what you were saying last night as Tonks was fucking you" he reminded.

Hermione huffed and pushed open the door.

"Who is............Hermione" Rose smiled happily as she saw her older sister in the flesh, surprised to see what her sister held close to her wet body.

"Hi"  
"Why are you here and why are you only covered with a towel" Rose inquired, folding her knees while looking up at Hermione, her pajamas creating a small camel toe between her thighs.

"Well......" Hermione tried to think of something and almost jumped out of her skin as she felt two hands wrap around her hips. Looking around she saw nothing, no-one, just empty space.  
She soon realised what was going on as she felt the hand slip in between her towel, letting it rest between her thighs.

Harry

Harry Potter stood behind his sex slave, covered in his invisibility cloak. One hand was now between her milky thighs while his experienced fingers gently rubbed her folds while his other hand slipped under her towel to play with her breasts. He worked her nipples, tweaking them making Hermione groan in pleasure.

"Hermione........are you okay" Rose was now looking at her sister with worry as Hermione's body seemed in a trance as it swayed from one side to the other.

"I'm fine....." she tried to stop a groan escaping her lips ".....Oh My God" Hermione had to cover her mouth as Harry pushed three fingers into her cunt, fingering her quicker and quicker as the squeaking sounds became louder and louder as Hermione's juices squirted over the pink carpet.

"OH MY GOD.........Hermione" Rose had to cover her mouth as Hermione accidently dropped her towel, exposing her flawless body to her. Her beasts were perfection in Rose's eyes, the way they swayed as Hermione played with them. She wanted to taste them, taste the fluid in between her sisters legs, she needed it.

Rose felt incredibly hot as she looked at her sisters fingers that plunged into her cunt. All of a sudden she swore she felt something touch her. Looking down, she found her trousers had been pulled down while her panties were following them showing her completely shaved pussy, toned legs and stomach.

Seeing this she immediately tried to pull her panties back up but that was when it happened, that's when the pleasure her hit head on  
Harry was the cause of this pleasure as he was bent in-between her knees, with his tongue massaging her folds. He smiled as he looked up see the way the young teens body was gyrating with pleasure, the way her nipples were now erect as she pulled down her bra to play with them. She was soon near orgasm as he pushed several fingers into her, the cum soaking into her mattress as it ran between her arse cheeks.

"Oh God, don't stop magical spirit" Rose moaned. Harry could only laugh as she was half right about what was happening.

"FUCK" Rose finally screamed as she arched her back while her legs spasmed around his head and fingers gripping the bed for support, finally coming a moment later all over his fingers.

Deciding now was the best time Harry slowly pulled of his cloak to the astonishment to the young teen.

"Hello Princess"

Outside

Moody was on guard duty outside the Granger house. His dick was currently inside the firm ass of Nymphodora Tonks, her hair shone red as lust enveloped her while her red crimson lipstick was slightly smudged from the previous blow job. Her dress was hiked up to her waste as she felt the gruff hands around her waist, holding her up against the tree as he slammed into her ass.

"Fuck Nymphodora" he groaned as she squeezed his dick tight in her anal canal.

"Don't................call..............me..............NYMPHODORA" she yelled, the silencing spell only keeping the scream from prying ears. Moody in response pulled on her pixie hair and bit her neck softly as he fucked her more violently.

"Do you like this, fucking in public"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES"

"Then you'll really like this"

"WHATTHEFUCK" she gasped in amazement at the strange sensation coming from her pussy.

Moody had somehow dislocated his wooden leg and was now balancing on one leg while he fucked her, with the wooden leg pushed halfway into her cunt

"HOLYSHIT MOODY, YOU MAD SHIT. OH SHIT, HERE I CUM"

"Good thing I had it sanded, otherwise you'd be pulling splinters from your dirty cunt all day. MMMMMPHH"

Finally, the two came, juices fell from his wooden leg as he pulled it out of her and plugged it back in while cum dripped between her ass cheeks.

"Always a good fuck Nymphodora, now get back to headquarters" Moody ordered, zipping himself back up. Tonks just smiled, nodded and POPed away.

 

Upstairs

Harry grinned at Rose. He cut of any reply as he claimed her mouth, pushing his wet tongue into her warm mouth. His tongue slinked around in her mouth until he found his bearings and then the real fun began. His tongue went to work as Rose moaned into his mouth as she got over the surprise of the mystery boy giving her so much pleasure. Her hands came up to rest in his hair, grasping it for dear life as she groaned into the man's mouth that was giving her so much pleasure.

Hermione meanwhile was not standing idly by as she went to Harry's side, bending her neck to catch the beautiful hanging piece of meat between his legs into her mouth. Harry immediately moaned into Rose's mouth as he felt Hermione's lips drag up and down his cock, every time the action getting quicker as her saliva coated his shaft.

Hermione knew Harry was doing a technique to her sister that seemed to drive girls wild. He'd quite literally use his tongue to fuck her mouth and for whatever reason, even Hermione didn't know it seemed to drive the girls wild.

As Harry teased Rose with his tongue, his hips began to thrust forward into Hermione's mouth, pushing his long shaft to the back of her throat. By now Hermione was used to this as she'd pretty much perfected deepthroating and loved the taste of Harry's cum, even when eating out another to get her prize.

Soon the familiar sounds of glurking and gagging came as Hermione began to struggle. Hearing this Rose pulled away from Harry's lips for the first time in what was 5 minutes. Harry had to admit her flushed face was really cute, her blue eyes shone with excitement while her lips looked more pouty than usual.

Looking down she soon found what was making the noise. "WHAT THE FUCK SIS"

Hermione in response just looked at her sister through slightly tear eyes and smiled.

Harry smiled as he felt Hermione suck a little cum out of the tip of his shaft as her tongue massaged to tip, begging for her prize. "Rose is right, slut. Sisters do share after all"

"That's not what I...........WOW" Rose gasped as she saw Harry's full size. He was still erect and standing at a good 10. Saliva covered his dick from the base to the tip with a large pool of pre cum developing on the top.

Rose hated to admit it but the sight of her sister acting like such a slut made her so horny, she felt herself getting wet again as she thought of what this boy must be doing to her at Hogwarts. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realise the grip Harry had on her head until it was too late.

The first thing she felt was the shaft graze against her lips, the taste of his seed as she swallowed reflexively. She felt his hot cum go down her throat, loving the way it slithered inside her.

Harry was much more gentle with Rose as he slowly pushed into her mouth, enjoying the tightness and the feel of these young lips pleasuring the head and the rest of his shaft. Soon Rose's tongue slowly trailed a path down his shaft making Harry stop himself from thrusting forward into her untrained mouth.

"That's it Rose" he moaned as he went into a kiss with Hermione who stood there naked with Harry pushing a finger into her rosebud.

"Mmmmhmm, so hot Master"

"I know" he agreed. "Why don't you show your sister how a real slut does it" he told Hermione, which she agreed without saying a thing as she dropped down to her knees, took his shaft out of her mouth to Rose's disappointment and went to work, allowing Harry to fuck her throat like it was her cunt.

Rose gasped as she saw Harry's dick enter her older sister throat, in response she went beside Hermione and began to delicately kiss Hermione's neck which got a moan of approvable from Hermione.

But soon Rose thought of something much more sinister as she looked up at the lustful man fucking her sisters mouth. Wrapping her hands around Hermione throat, she began to strangle her sister sending a worried whimper from Hermione. Harry though responded completely differently as he bucked in Hermione's throat. The extra pressure of Rose's hand plus the already tightness of her throat made Harry thrust forward more violently.

"Oh shit, Rose. CUMMING" Rose pulled his shaft quickly out of Hermione's mouth and placed it back in hers. Harry was not in his right mind any more as he painfully grabbed her hair and fucked her mouth. The first time he thrust down her throat he promptly came, cum gushing from his shaft as the rest of his body spasmed.

Rose was close to passing out but not from lack of oxygen, but from the intense pleasure his cum was giving her, the heat in her stomach.

"FUCK Rose"

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSE. You Greedy Bitch" Hermione yelled from beside the collapsed girl.  
"Taste........so............good"

"Fuck that" Hermione stated, bending her head and catching her sister in a kiss. At first Rose struggled against her as she tried to get the taste of Harry but soon it turned into a steamy affair as Rose massaged Hermione's clit.

Harry just sat back and watched the scene unfold as he rubbed himself to hardness.

 

Downstairs 

She loved her job. She was the glue that kept everyone together, the cunt everyone wanted to bang as most guys had a mommy craving. Molly Weasley loved her job and she loved it even more when she was working it.

"Oh fuck Molly"

John Granger sat in his oversized sofa with a very naked Molly Weasley riding him. Her breasts bounced almost hypnotically as his hips countered her riding him. Molly brought his head forward once again so he could motor boat her breasts which his wife said he loved to do.

Talking of Emma Granger. She was currently involved in a very nice sandwich between Remus and Sirius. Gone were all their clothing leaving only skin, sweat and sex in the air. Remus was in her arse which he was more than happy to tap as she'd been a anal virgin before tonight. Sirius meanwhile was fucking her cunt and loving the knowledge that this is where the perfection that Hermione Granger came from.

"Your such a fucking slut Emma. Can't wait to fuck you daughter"

"Me too" Emma moaned while pushed her back into Remus, loving the feeling of Sirius pulling her very erect nipples.

Emma was angry when she found Mrs Weasley on the kitchen floor pleasuring her husband with her mouth but this changed when Sirius pushed her over the cooker, pulled out her breasts and plunged into her depths.

Part of Remus was thinking what Harry was up to but that hardly seemed important when he felt himself getting close. Looking at Sirius he nodded and plunged into her tight hole, timing it perfectly with his friend, after all they had got a lot of practice from it.

Soon everyone was near, John being the first to cum in Molly which was soon followed by Remus and Sirius who thrust fully into her and let loose to the surprise and pleasure of Emma. Her body vibrated a moment later as she continued to ride their dicks to an explosive orgasm. Molly was the final person to get off as Sirius walked over to her, transformed into Padfoot, mounted her and plunged his dick into her ass, setting her off in a fit of screams of pleasure.

"We have to do this again" 

 

Upstairs

"Fuck me with your tongue, sis" Rose moaned as they go into the 69 position. Hermione sat on Rose's face while her mouth explored her sister, soon finding her G-spot to the delight of Rose who shuddered in her face.

Hermione soon saw a familiar figure as she looked at her Masters shaft. "Is she ready for me" Hermione just nodded in response as Harry placed himself between Rose's folds.

She didn't even see it coming as he pushed into her. Her unused cunt was soon open and her hymen gone as he thrust further into her with a grunt from Rose.

"Fuck, what are you DOING" Rose screamed as Harry bottomed out in her, loving the tightness of her velvet glove as it squeezed him, pulled him further inside.

"I'm fucking you, slut. Making you one of my girls"

"SHIT.............OMG" she thrashed against Hermione who was still licking her slit and the topside of Harry's dick as it entered her sister.  
Harry could soon tell she was starting to enjoy it as her hips subconsciously responded to his fucking. Hermione had now removed herself from Rose and was playing with her sisters nipples while every now and then her tongue would sliver into her sisters mouth.  
Groans of pain had soon changed to groans of delights as her legs would spasm in minnie orgasms every now and then, which Harry would slow his pace to stop her from coming totally.

"Please let me cum" Rose begged as she felt the slowing friction from her lover. She tried to buck her hips to get more purchase but her sister stopped that as she pushed her down.

"Not yet"

"Please" she moaned. "I'll do anything" begging all the way.

"Anything?"

"Anything" she begged as she squeezed her nipples in an attempt to get off.

"Will you be my slut?"

"Yes"

"Do anything I ask of you?"

"YEs"

"Fuck me anywhere or with anyone"

"YES"

"Then you may come" at which point he slammed almost painfully into her groin at increased pace and momentum as his dick plunged into her depths which did the trick.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD HAIL MASTER FUCK" she screamed as her body thrashed as his dick hit her cervix and exploded inside her. She became full in a matter of moments as her stomach became slightly bloated. As Harry pulled out Hermione took her place, kneeling in front of her sister's used cunt and was not disappointed as cum blasted over her face in what was like a scene from a horror film.

"So tasty"  
Harry collapsed on the chair. "Told you you'd enjoy it Hermione"

"Mmmm" both girls cuddled up to each other, covered in cum and other juices, mouths glued together as they shared Harry while their hands glided over each other's vibrant bodies.


	8. Kitchen Fun

"Fuck Fleur"

MMmmmm

"So close slut" he said as grasped her blond hair

"Come for me master"

Harry Potter laid back in his bed as Fleur's pouty pink lips worked his dick, hands in constant motion as one moment they worked his base quickly then slowly, then the next moment she was cupping his balls in her hands.

"Deeper" he commanded from above her. She immediately complied with his order as she pushed his shaft deeper and deeper into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. Gagging a little she pulled off slightly to get into position until finally....

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, you amazing cock sucker"

She could only smile in pleasure as she felt his entire shaft enclosed in her throat. She'd thought her throat muscles would weaken and widen after the many hardcore blowjobs she'd given but this hadn't been the case, if anything they'd gotten stronger, tighter as she got more experienced at milking and working dicks.

Precum was now freely leaking from his shaft into her throat, saliva covered his dick whenever she pulled it out slightly, her fingers freely worked her cunt under her tight fitting dress.

She was currently dressed in a red flowing dress with her hair tied up in a bun but this look had changed as Harry gasped her hair tightly allowing her hair to fall over her shoulders. Today was her first day working as a liaison between Gringotts and the Ministry after the "meeting" she had with Dumbledore last night told her it was vital she take this position.

Hell, she could remember that meeting with Dumbledore and Kingsley last night, her lust as she saw Kingsley freely jerk himself in front of her as he looked at her in a see through lace dress. The feeling as she was pushed against the desk and the tip of his penis pushed against her buttocks, the screams of ecstasy as he fucked her while Dumbledore watched from his chair, jerking himself slowly until she stretched herself allowing her to take over by given him a handjob and finally the juices spurting out of their uncut dicks, covering her exposed body.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK"

Fleur was brought out of her thought as Harry bottomed out in her throat, his shaft producing thick cum as she swallowed, her throat begging for more and she was rewarded as more and more filled her throat then stomach.

She kept in this position for a couple of more minutes, pulling off slightly to work on his the tip, using her experienced tongue to coax more.

"That's enough" he told her.

Fleur moaned in her head but knew better than to disobey him as she looked up to him. "Don't you have somewhere to be" he asked. Fleur gave a slow nod, got up walked to the mirror to fix her hair and dress and then left the room.

Harry sighed as he looked at the disappearing sight of Fleur. He couldn't stop himself from fucking her every chance he'd get. After the night with Hermione and her sister his sex drive had gone into overdrive. It was common knowledge he'd be spend the night with Tonks, Fleur and Hermione even though the order didn't know that yet.

Harry was really looking forward to going to Hogwarts now. Him and Dumbledore had had a meeting to discuss this very topic and the importance of forging alliances and how many are sealed through fucking the other. He was also told how some families may be reluctant at first but the Head of powerful families has a certain draw to other witches and wizards

"It's almost like they need to submit to you Harry" Dumbledore told him.

Sighing to himself he finally got up and chucked on some baggy trousers and a loose fitted shirt. He opened the kitchen door to see Molly, Arthur, Hestia, Sirius and McGonagall. They were all wearing their ordinary kit with Sirius in a smart suit that didn't really suite the kitchen, McGonagall wore long flowing black robes as she talked to Molly, Arthur was similarly in what looked like a traditional muggle suit as well while Molly wore a shirt skirt, stockings and a cotton knitted jumper which covered her large breasts.

Harry felt himself get hard as an idea popped into his head. Slowly sneaking into the dining room, he pulled down his trousers allowing his dick to spring out to the world. He then slowly approached the two women who ate slowly.

Finally, he decided he wanted to make himself known to the two witches.

"I think you need a sausage Professor"

"What the...mmph" McGonagall turned around to find a large shaft dangling inches from her lips, they opened only momentarily allowing Harry to grasp her head and push his shaft into her mouth.

Shocked by the situation the professor struggled at first as she pushed her hand against his naked thighs. She could feel his bulbous dick push against her throat every now and then as he began to fuck her face. McGonagall had gone for a simple look today wearing no make about from a small line of lipstick upon her lips. She was thankful at this moment for her choice as she knew the cleanup would be a lot quicker.

"Suck me Professor. I know you wanted this" Harry declared as the other adults in the room could only watch. Sirius looked proud of his godson as he let his thick meat out of his pants to jerk himself slightly, Molly looked impressed of the man Harry had become while Arthur continued to eat his breakfast, acting like this happened all the time which it probably did.

"Suck" Harry said again. McGonagall looked into his eyes, only seeing lust and determination as she felt the familiar feeling of wetness between her thighs. She decided to give him what he wanted as she closed her thin lips around his shaft, her warm wet mouth encasing his shaft. Harry almost fainted as he felt McGonagall grasp his ass cheeks and to find his shaft disappearing into her mouth and down her throat in mere seconds. The glurking and gagging was unprecedented as Harry just stood there letting her do the work as she fucked his dick with her mouth.

"Fuck me Professor, what a cock slut. I'm going to bend you over when I come back to Hogwarts and fuck you so hard you'll be screaming for more"

McGonagall kept going and was now moaning as she felt Sirius push his tongue into her slick folds as her robes covered his head. Harry opened her robes slightly to reveal her left breast, it wasn't wrinkly like he expected but youthful as he pulled on her nipple to entice it out, getting a groan from the Professor who gagged slightly around his shaft that stretched her throat

Looking next to him he found Molly in a state of undress, her skirt had pooled on the floor while her red stocking had been peeled off slightly as she pushed her fingers into her cunt. Getting an idea Harry looked to Molly.

"Sit on the table Mrs Weasley"  
She was only to eager to do what he wanted as she sat on the table, stretching her legs wide presenting herself to the young teen.

Harry licked his lips as he looked at her womanhood. She was mostly shaved apart from a small trail going down toward her lips. Diving in his lips attached to hers and his tongue quickly went in to explore further.

"My god Harry" Molly moaned as she pulled her cotton knitted jumper up slightly so she could play with her large breasts. Harry couldn't get enough of the taste of Molly, no wonder why Arthur stayed with her. Her glasses fell into her hair as her arms gave way making her head slowly hit the table.

He could soon feel himself getting close as he felt McGonagall working his shaft harder and harder while he felt Molly's hand grasping his hair lightly. He gave McGonagall a tap on her head understanding the message as she disengaged from her lover with a huff but this disappeared as she felt something prod against her ass. Looking behind she found Arthur with his zipper pulled down, her robe pulled up showing her vibrant ass and his shaft working her puckered hole.

"Do it now. I command you" she told him as she was still thriving with the pleasure of Sirius between her legs, several fingers quickly worked into her. With Arthur's hands on her hips he pushed forward until she opened up, his bulbous dick head puckering through her barrier as she groaned and was pushed forward into the table.

Harry meanwhile was now fucking Molly Weasley into the table. Her large tits bounced as he pushed his head forward to motorboat them. His thrusts were powerful, forceful a as his hips banged against her ass cheeks with rippled in turn.

"Fuck Molly, you're so good, so fuckable"

"Tha...............Tha..............Thank You................Harry" she tried to get out as he claimed her lips with his, his tongue quickly being submitted to Molly's as she hugged Harry for dear life. His hands continued to play with her breasts as they cupped , massaged and tweaked her little nipples.

Molly had never been so wet in her life. The way Harry walked into the room and presented himself to McGonagall, only for him to command he suck him was so unheard of. McGonagall was probably the most dominant with probably only Dumbledore being above her. Sure, the aged professor like to be fucked but it was on her terms, not anyone else. But here she was in the middle of an mini orgy she didn't even seem to want until she began to be submissive to the teen.

Better yet, that teen was now fucking her. She made sure to use her skills to accommodate his large member inside her.

Almost all the guys she'd fucked told her that her cunt was almost like home to their dicks as they'd come in her. Sure, she'd gotten looser over the years but they still wanted her and now this led to Harry. She'd wanted him from the beginning, it'd been difficult not to sneak into his room and ride him, let's just say her husband felt the delights of being married whenever Harry was staying over.

Mmmmph

She could feel he was close pretty soon as his thrusts became random in force, she could feel his juices leaking around his shaft as the noises on wet penetration filled the room. Looking over she could see Sirius and her husband both inside McGonagall as the threesome all stood. Sirius fucking her wet cunt while her husband remained in her ass, McGonagall was now naked now with her small breasts bouncing and her thing legs wrapped around Sirius. She had to admit even though Minerva was getting on her body was insanely youthful as she watched Minerva's head role from side to side as her eyes were closed in pleasure.

Finally she came, Harry sucked her nipples hard and he was rewarded soon later as a small dollop of milk was produced.

"HOLY SHIT HARRY" Molly gasped as her walls clenched, her legs closed around his ass cheeks begging him to stay in her forever. She couldn't believe the pleasure as her eyes rolled into her head and she couldn't seem to find the ability to swallow as she dribbled on the table but there was one thing she didn't feel as Harry pulled out of her.

"Wanna switch" Harry had now walked over the Sirius and Arthur who were so close to cumming inside the Professor but seeing Molly on the table, body open to them plus the intimidating look in Harry's eyes told them there was only one choice.

Pulling out of her Sirius and Arthur made their way over to Molly. Pushing her to the stone onto her back Sirius was soon pushing into her cunt while Arthur worked on the other end as his dick worked her mouth.

Harry meanwhile had McGonagall in a similar position as she was laid on her back. Their lips touched as he tentatively brushed his tongue against her lips only for her to open her lips to allow his tongue into her warm wet mouth. He soon positioned himself in between her legs and pushed his shaft into her with a small groan of pleasure from her erupted into his mouth. He fucked her slowly at first as he stretched her after Sirius as the man was a little thinner than his tool but soon he was fucking her like his life depended on it as the room was filled with groans and gagging from the two couples involved.

Her walls clenching every now and then as he thrust forward, hugging and massaging the head of his dick as he felt himself become close. Looking over Harry could see the other couple being in the same position as Molly's throat showed the piece of meat inside as Arthur had his eyes closed.

It almost all in slow motion as he came. He could feel ever muscle movement from McGonagall, every twitch every single piece of pleasure his shaft was experiencing as his dick bottomed out inside her, hitting her cervix as he came. He could feel himself filling her and her coming as she clutched at him for dear life. Gone was his professor, here was a slut he could fuck whenever he needed.

Molly swallowed quickly as her husband came, pulling out slowly so the last few drops shot over her face and breasts. Sirius was gasping for air as he sat on the chair, recovering as he looked at his cum dribbling between her thighs.

Molly looked over contented as she'd realised something that felt familiar, the feeling, the phantom fuck in the kitchen that no one owned up to.

Harry Potter had fucked her before.

Looking over at the young teen she could only see self confidence shining from him as he rested in his chair. Molly realised no one was safe in this house and suddenly wondered if Harry had fucked anyone else before his initiation.

Maybe her own daughter, that only made her wet and was the pleasure that took her over the edge as she passed out.

Harry just smiled and looked at McGonagall "So Professor, about that sausage"


	9. Start of the Year

Harry was living the life as he leant against the cubicle door he was in. Looking down Harry could only smile as he witnessed Molly Weasley suck him off. She was deep throating him like a pro as her hands massaged his balls while her throat tried milked the precum being produced. All the while this was happening she made sure to keep eye contact with him as she knew this got most of the guys off and this was soon confirmed as she felt the hot liquid fill her mouth and then her stomach. She made sure to hold him in her mouth as he finished and wrapped her delicate tongue over the head to clean him off.

"Your amazing at that"

"I know dear" she stood and brought a small handkerchief to make sure no evidence was left on her face as to what happened.

"Can't believe we won't being seeing you until Christmas"

"Don't worry too much. You have an entire school to corrupt" she winked. Harry was not quite sure if Molly knew what he had planned for the school or not as they had been spending quite a lot of time together of late. She'd already given him a handjob under the table while everyone was eating and screwed her at the burrow while Ginny and Ron were playing Quidditch.

"Plus at Christmas Ron and Hermione will be in our little fold to enjoy"

Giving Molly a long french kiss he soon jumped onto the train and found a empty compartment. Soon a knock on the door made him look up at this weirdly hot blonde girl. Her sparkling blue eyes with her strange multi coloured outfit which hugged her small figure.

*Cough*

Harry shook his head to come back to the present as he looked at her face and found a scowl on her cute little face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wondering if he'd offended her somehow.

"I know what you are."

"What?"

"I know what you are, your evil"

"Evil, me"

"Yes evil. Corrupting young girls souls"

Harry smirked. "And how do I do that"

"You corrupt them" she repeated as Harry stood and took a seat next to the window.

"Do you mind if I sit here" he motioned, not really caring what her response was.

"Yes I do" she said affronted

"Tell me....Um"

"Luna, Luna Lovegood"

"Mmmm" he played with the word, "If I am indeed 'evil', why did you come in here"

"I came in here to warn you"

"Consider me warned, you can leave now" he motioned his hands to the door but shifted his body slightly to show his bulge. "Unless you came in here to do more than warn me" and the winked.

"WHAT, No" she almost screamed.

"Or maybe you wanted to see the package" he said and simply pulled his shaft of his slacks. Luna gasped as she saw the meat in front of her. She'd seen magazines of this and sometime her father but not one this big and hard.

"Do you like?"

"N...No"

"Mmm, maybe you should touch it. Just so you can warn people that this is my power" he smirked. He could feel his power radiate around him as her thighs rubbed together.

"No, that's............wrong" she paused.

"Then tell me Luna, why are you touching it now"

She gasped as she realised that her body had seemed to have taken the choice into its own hands as her pale hand painfully slowly jerked his shaft. Harry witnessed the number of different emotions flashing across her face, fear, arousal, disgust, pleasure.

He knew he had her as he brought his lips on top of her and pushed his tongue into her waiting mouth. He had to tempt her tongue out as he began to explore her mouth, his tongue playing with her as she groaned into his mouth.

Harry then pushed his hands into her blond locks and slowly guided her head downwards until the head of his dick pushed against her lips. Harry groaned as Luna poked her tongue out over the slit of the head, tasting Harry's seed against her lips. Luna seemed to like this as with the next push forward she opened her mouth and let it disappear between her lips.

For once Harry decided to let Luna take things at her own pace as her blond locks bobbed up and down. He hear her glurk every now and then as he felt his shaft enter the top of her throat.

Soon, Luna was on her back with Harry buried between her thin legs. It turned out that she didn't believe in wearing panties which would make her a perfect fit in his little club. He pushed his tongue into her folds and almost made her pass out if pleasure as he played with her clit, soon of which several fingers were being pushed into her as the seat absorbed the materials.

Harry soon knew that Luna was ready for the grand show. Luna stood up as Harry kissed her again as his hands travelled over her still clothed body. Clutching the bottom of the dress Harry almost had a heart attack as he brought it over her head to display a fully nude Luna Lovegood. She was quite a thin girl who's breasts were probably just a bit smaller than Hermione's, while she had a small silver trail of hair pointing to her womanhood and a nice pert bottom.

"Wow"

"You like" Luna blushed.

"Very" he said as his hands travelled over her breasts. "I want you so bad"

"Make love to me Harry"

Harry sat on the seat, his long shaft pointing directly upwards at her sex as she climbed on top of him.  
"One second, let me do something that'll make this a little easier" he said as he grasped his wand and muttered a quick spell.

Harry held himself in place as Luna lowered herself onto him. Her lips parted like a flower as he penetrated her for the first time. Luna grimaced but whatever spell he performed seemed to be helping as more and more of his shaft disappeared into her folds. Harry closed his eyes while trying to think about something else to stop him from cumming too soon. She was so incredibly tight, it being light a velvet ice holding his dick in place while more entered her.

"FUCK Master"

Harry almost shot inside her as he realised that she was becoming his. She had now taken all of his size into her, she felt full but so turned on as her body seemed to take over as it clutched her breasts and played with her clit.

Harry grasped her as cheeks and pushed into her as it slowly got easier as her body convulsed in orgasm but Harry kept going as her womanhood stretched around him.

"OH my God Harry"

He smiled "Who's your master"

"Mmm"

"Who?"

"You"

"Who owns you?"

"Please" she begged for her next orgasm as her heart throbbed.

"Be a good girl, Luna. Who" he insturcted, his fingers pulling at her nipples as he though how good she's look with these pierced.

"You"

"Good" and with that Harry buried himself inside the blond princess and filled her up. Cum poured onto the floor as he pulled out of her as Luna passed out from the erotic bliss. Grabbing his wand he muttered a quick spell to place her in her Hogwarts attire before Ron came in.

Grabbing their suitcases and saying a quick greeting to Hagrid they looked up at entrance to Hogwarts, majestic as ever.

"What's that?"

"I dunno, maybe rain"

Harry looked at the Parvarti Patil as she held her hand out with some white substance on it. Bringing her hand to tongue the inquisitive girl tasted it.

"What does it taste like"

"Salty.....but tasty. You try Padma". The other twin did the same but this time was followed by a Mmmm.

"Tasty" Padma finished as she walked into the hall.

Harry looked at the twins, hard as ever as he looked up to see a body hanging over the upper balcony.

"Wonder how Hermione's doing"

 

Hogwarts

Hermione Granger meanwhile had been placed on a earlier train to Hogwarts and would the apparate to the Headmasters office. After letting her master know that she would be leaving early as Dumbledore had informed her that he needed to discuss some very important topics including the war and so on. Harry of course knew what this meant as Hermione was now of age and would be open to "fully" join to order. With a kiss on cheek, and a mouthful full of cum she was whisked away to Hogwarts.

After apparating on several occasions she had gotten used to apparating which allowed her to land gracefully on the stone floor in the Headmasters office. She decided to go for the innocent look as she wore a skirt and shirt two sizes smaller than was needed which had the desired effect as the shirt clung to her small figure, showing of her small breasts to the world while if she bent even the smallest bit you could easily to her cute bubble butt.

*GASP*

"Holy shit" another voice whispered from behind the old Headmaster sitting in his ornate wooden chair. Dumbledore's eyes gleamed as he looked over the girl, no, woman who stood in front of him. Everything about her screamed innocence but he could tell she was a naughty girl, probably who enjoyed pushing her fingers into her arse and pussy at the same time.

"Um, I didn't think we'd be joined by so many of the order, Professor" Hermione finally inquired as she looked at the familiar faces ranging from Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Kingsley.

"Well joining the order is a massive commitment Miss Granger"

"Massive" Sirius smirked while nudging Remus who sighed.

"You need to give your all to our cause. Your mind and if need be, your body" Dumbledore's eyes gleamed as he swore that Hermione was angling her legs which allowed him to see her white cotton panties.

"I'll do anything I can for the good of the order, I swear". By this time she was very aware that Sirius and Remus had now moved from their position and could feel their lingering eyes on her form from behind.  
"Good" he smiled, "but first we need to make sure you're in sync with the rest of us"

"Of course" she nodded and then she gasped as she caught the silent nod from Dumbledore to someone and then two hands travelling up her legs.

"Shh Miss Granger, this is all part of the test and I know that you don't want to fail"

"No....please carry on" she stuttered. She thought she this would be easier but these were different people from her master touching her but then Dumbledore stood up and her jaw dropped as she witnessed the massive piece of meat he was sporting from under his loose fitting robes.

Sirius hand had now pushed up her short plaid skirt, his fingers completing small circles on her white damp panties. Remus hands meanwhile had gone about working her shirt until it had finally fell to the ground. His large rough hands went under her bra and cupped her breasts making her moan while her hips bucked against Sirius hand. Remus trailed kisses up her neck, moving her brown bob to one side while his fingers teased her hardening nipples. Hermione grasped the chair tightly as she felt close to her first orgasm as the two marauder "played" with her body.

As Dumbledore approached Hermione went to grasp his tool but let out aggravated moan as Remus pulled her back into the seat.

"Dumbledore, you swore that we could have her first. That was the deal, you have Tonks while we have any girl who may join the order in the future"

"But.." Dumbledore went to say but was intercepted by the other marauder.

"Not this time. Tonks should have been mine first as she was part of my family. That was the deal, now stick by it" Sirius finished and then pulled Hermione's panties aside and pushed his tongue in-between her folds while he pushed a finger into her dripping sex.

"Fine" Dumbledore sighed in defeat as he went to sit back down. "Sorry Miss Granger but our time will have to wait". He was a little annoyed he had made that deal but thinking back to the time Tonks was initiated into the order made him even harder. He knew Tonks was a little slutty while her mother rode him. Andromeda had told Dumbledore how she'd found magazines featuring girl on girl, gangbangs and family love. Andromeda even showed him pictures of when Tonks had been taken in the great hall during the night by the caretaker at the time. He still remembered when he first had Tonks and Andromeda together, that being one of the first times Tonks had seemed nervous. That was until her mother strapped on a dick and fucked her ass while he took her pussy and then Tonks returned the favour by growing a dick and growing it until it pushed against her mother's womb.

*GLURK* *GLURK* *GLURK*

Dumbledore was soon brought from his musings as the scene had changed in front of him. Hermione had now been completely stripped apart from her white sock and black shoes. Her legs were wrapped around Sirius's hips as he pushed in between her folds. The man moaned in ecstasy as Hermione hot tight sex grasped his thick dick, milking him as he more and more of his length disappeared between her delicate lips. Above, Remus had decided to occupy her other lips as her red puffy lips dragged down his shaft. Her head twisted to the side as she tried to take the 10" monster down her throat. Remus thrust slowly at first but was soon showing his animal instincts as he thrust harder, groaning as he felt it go deeper into her.

The sounds of the girl in the chair filled the room as she glurked from the shaft in her mouth while the slapping of hips resonated around the room as Sirius slammed into her. Hermione was in pure bliss and was soon bucking in pleasure as Sirius pushed a finger into her pert arse.

"Mmm, we have an arse girl Remus"

"Well, I think I'll be the judge of that" informed Remus as he pulled out of her mouth, stood Hermione up and pushed her over the Headmaster's desk.

"Not fair" Sirius moaned.

"Life's not fair"

Hermione moaned at the new position. Her nipples lay flat against the table while her legs stretched to touch the ground but what really turned her on about this position was what was in front of her. In front of her stood:

Kingsley  
Age: Middle Aged  
Length: 9"

Arthur Wealsey  
Age: Middle Aged  
Length: 8"

Albus Dumbledore  
Age: 100+  
Length: 11"

"What are you waiting for" Hermione groaned. "Come and get it" she motioned to her body as she outstretched her arms and hands. Dumbledore's length quickly disappeared between her lips as 6" disappeared quickly. Meanwhile her small teenage hands wrapped around the other men's length as she jerked them. She was happy to find they were both slick with precum which would make penetration easier.

Talking of penetration "HOLY SHIT" she screamed in pleasure more than pain as Remus worked himself into his willing victim. He spread he ass cheeks while using her own juices as lube as he pushed into her starfish backdoor.

"Shit Hermione, you're so fucking tight" Remus moaned as her ass opened and welcomed him in. As he pushed forward she was pushed forward meaning several more inches of Dumbledore pushed into her mouth. Dumbledore groaned as he grasped the younger girls hair and let her go to work.  
Remus pushed further and further, pounding her tight body as her head bobbed taking the headmaster in. Her left cheek was now covered in cum as Arthur came from her hand job.

The next couple of hours went by in a blur of pleasure as the men switched positions several times. Sirius took his turn to screw her in her ass while Remus pushed into her womanhood, double teaming her body as she clutched onto Remus form balance. She felt so full as they pounded her body into submission, her juices leaked from her at the rate she would be dehydrated by the end of the night. Cum was leaking from every hole as Remus came inside her again while Sirius squirted his load across her back turning her on further.

McGonagall wandered in at some point and was quickly stripped and fucked by Kingsley who decided to take her on the balcony as they looked down at the bright lights of the students arriving. Arthur decided to follow Kingsley example as her pushed Hermione over the balcony and buried him into her. Hermione at this point was incoherent as she pouched on any cock at was available to her.

The bell finally rang to let them know the feast would be happening in 30 minutes. Getting down on her knees, her and McGonagall opened their mouths as their bodies were covered in seed, cum dripping down their breasts as Sirius couldn't help but push the student and teacher's head together as their tongues pushed into the other, swapping cum which earned another wollop of cum from Dumbledore as it streaked across both their cheeks. Hermione looked a messed as her hair was covered in streaks of cum while her lipstick was smudged and light eye liner trailed down her cheeks.


	10. Learning his True Power

Fleur cried in ecstasy as she felt the long piece of meat push in to her folds. Her tight lips gripping to the veiny shaft that milked it to the edge. Her breasts bounced rhythmically as the force of the thrust became harsher against her perfect ass cheeks.

Slap Slap

The man screwing the little vixen whipped her arse while a moan could be heard in the corner of the large office. A wet patch forming on the wood padded floor. The older women sat on the chair with her naked legs raised on the arms of the chair presenting her daughter with the most perfect sight of her perfect cunt as her fingers spread her folds.  
Harry smiled as he looked at the scene around him as he came inside Fleur for the foruth time that night. Dumbledore had pulled him aside after the opening ceremony and told him he knew about him and Hermione and because the older professor no longer wanted to keep secrets told Harry what had happened a couple of hours before. How he'd fucked Hermione so hard she could hardly stand or how she could hardly speak as her jaw was given a real workout.  
Harry appreciated it more as he knew that he wouldn't really want to fuck Hermione after she'd let several guys cum inside her and she'd probably still have it in her if he decided to fuck her that night. Harry decided to ask Dumbledore some burning questions that he'd wanted to know as the aging headmaster had known his mother along with other hot women. He still remembered that conversation as he looked down as Apoline Delacour swallow his entire shaft in one go as her delectable lips wrapped around her dick like a vice.

"What was my mum like?"

"She was a top student"

Harry tilted his head with a sstupid look on his face making Dumbledore realise what he meant. "OHHhh, you mean.....yes. Oh, you naughty boy"

Harry smiled with an evil smile "What can I say, I have some weird fetishes"

"Ha" he barked, "Me too. Your mother was a fucking animal. Yes, she was a muggle born but damn her arse was to die for. In fact I think I have a memory I can share with you if you like" he said, surprising Harry with the Headmasters language.

Harry nodded excited as Dumbledore brought his memory to the pensive. With a swish of the wand the memory formed, dragging Harry into it.

Sat on the hospital bed was a younger version of Lily Potter. Harry had to take a deep breath as he took in her budding breasts, her rosy red lips and her curly ginger locks. Harry would've fucked her right there and then if he hadn't had seen Dumbledore take a seat on her bed.

"My dear" Dumbledore spoke to the sleeping beauty who's eyes fluttered open.

"Professor"

"Time for your medicine"

"Mmmhmm, but I'm feeling much better" she reassured "Plus the medicine makes me feel strange"

"Feeling better means the medicine is working. Only a couple more doses and you'll be fine"

The younger girl looked up at the professor and bowed her head in submission.

"Good, now open wide" before Harry could do anything his jaw almost hit the ground as Dumbledore opened his gown and Lily hands tentavily grasped his long shaft.

"Now your mouth" he ordered and all of a sudden Lily's head disappear as she took Dumbledore's dick in between her waiting lips. "Mmm, thats it Lilly. Go deeper" and Lily responded by pushing more into her eager mouth as her tongue played with the headmasters pre cum leaking dick.

Harry could only grow more and more aroused when Albus pulled quilt of her body to reveal her light blue nighty covering her body. He'd already pushed the nighty up to her hips as his fingers skillfully massaged Lilly's leaking pussy, her hips grinded against his hand for more friction as a wrinkled finger pushed in between her folds receiving a deep moan from the girl sitting on the bed.

Harry at this point couldn't give a shit as he'd pulled down his trousers and was opening jerking himself at the sight of his future mother being mounted by Dumbledore. He loved the way that Dumbledore dominated her body as he slotted his dick in between her hairless pussy. With one simple thrust Albus's long meaty dick disappeared in her. Lilly's fingers dug into the frame of the bed as her tight chest rose as Albus pushed into her again and again, feeling her walls spreading so eagerly for him to enter her again and again, milking him as he built up a rhythm. She could feel the hairs on her chest as his beard grazed against her hardened nipples which was soon followed by his tongue as he grazed nipple with his warm saliva.

Harry watched on as he looked at the hospital bed get soaked with both of their juices. Cum from Dumbledore sliding down his dick and on the bed. Harry could soon tell the pair were close and to be honest he was aswell. Dumbledore's thrusts became uneven and with one final thrust they all let go at the same time. Lilly's walls tightened, her legs wrapped around Albus's hips and arms gripped his shoulders as she shuddered in ecstasy as she came. Meanwhile Dumbledore continued to thrust a couple more times, making sure she got all his cum.

Harry came up with the idea a couple of minutes ago as he tried to stop himself from coming early. Walking over to Lilly her jerked himself quicker and quicker until finally he felt it, cum shot out of his dick and all over her face but it disappeared a moment later as Harry imagined would as this was Dumbledore's memory.

"How was your medicine"

"Wonderful" she replied in a daze as she brought his dick to his lips and cleaned him off. "You taste amazing, Headmaster."

Dumbledore was soon placing his cloak back around his shoulders. "I want more, Sir" she grasped the air as she tried to keep him in his bed.

Dumbledore smiled, "It's not over just yet" he said as he walked past Sirius and Remus "She's all yours". The pair smiled as they quickly stripped and mounted her again. They were soon double teaming her as Remus dick disappeared between her lips while Sirius dick disappeared between her pussy lips. Her bed was soon covered in white cum as Remus unloaded in her bouncing arse.

"CUMMING"

The memory faded and Harry found himself back in Dumbledore's office.

"That was bloody amazing" Harry gasped, sweat covering his clothed body.

"Yes, I know. Your mother was quite amazing but I can tell that you're kinkier than both of your parents. Maybe even more than me...dare I say"

"I don't know about that. I don't think I'd fuck someone in such a public place"

"Ha, trust me Harry. If you are dominant enough, no one will say to you. Do you know I could walk into any house and if I demand it of a student I can have them down on their knees blowing me in front of everyone......male or female"  
"Really"

"Yes, I'm actually surprised you haven't tried"

"I have been quite active"

"There was one time where I was screwing Molly in the kitchen. Her apron was up to her waist as I'd bury myself into her and then all of the sudden the Lovegood's stop by. They asked if I'd be happy to show them around Diagon Alley with Molly"

"That must have been an interesting situation. What happened"

"Well we split up. Molly went with Mr Lovegood and I showed Mrs Lovegood the ropes"

"I bet you did" Harry said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, first thing I did was go down a side street and lifted her white cotten dress up to her ass and thrust into her. She was so innocent before the our encounter but then she became my hoar as I wanted it. She screamed in ecstasy so much that it caused a crowd."

"Then what?"

"We both came and went our separate ways"

"Righhtttt" he doubted.

"Well she did visit every now and then. Trust me Harry, you can do anything you put your mind to."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charms

Hermione sat at the back of the classroom on Harry's instructions. She was a little pissed off as her black robes covered her body (no panties of course) while she pinned her hair up into a little bun. She was a slut but she was still wanted to learn and doing that at the back of the class was not the most efficient way of doing this.

McGonagall was a little surprised to see the bookworm sitting at the back of the classroom as she entered the room. The older professor robes blew in the wind yet stuck to her body which showed she was hiding some special under the robes.  
Harry was the last the enter Charms with a disapproving look from McGonagall but for some reason she didn't say anything as she saw the look in his eyes, like if she told him off he'd push her to her knees and make her blow him in front of the entire class.....and to be honest, she'd let him which worried her the most. That morning at Grimmlaud Place still played on her mind. Yes, she'd been fucked by Dumbledore that way but for Potter to abuse her so thoroughly and for her not to object told her that he was not to be messed with.

Harry smiled as he took his seat next to Hermione. "Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"What, why can't I be happy to be learning charms"

"If you're so happy about learning, why are we sat at the back of class" she observed.

"Mmmm, well so I can do this" and with a quick motion Harry's hand disappeared under the desk, quickly pushing her robes up her legs until his fingers touched her shaved pussy.

"HARRY" she whispered while trying to hold a moan in as his fingers rubbed against her quickly moistening folds. "W--W-W-We can't do this here" she jammed her legs together to try and stop him but this failed as Harry ripped her robes almost in half, revealing her body to the class who thankfully for her were paying attention to McGonagall who was currently writing on the board.

Hermione was amazed no one heard the sound of ripping cloth as she tried to cover her breasts but this had a negative effect as Harry pushed her down onto her seat and sat in between her teenage thighs as he ate her out.

"Harry, stop this now mmmmmmmmmmrghhh" she stifled a moan as he worked two fingers into her core as his tongue found her clit, making her clutch the hard wooden desk as she orgasmed which left her robes fall revealing her large pink areolas as Harry bought a hand up to her breasts and played with her long pointed nipples.

McGonagall meanwhile was still in the train of thought as to why Harry Potter was having such an effect on her. She knew that she wanted, no needed him to fuck her as she felt her thighs get wet as she thought of the feeling of his dick inside her, stretching her skinny body but she didn't know why and this what she was thinking as she turned around to face the class and almost fainted at the sight that greeted her at the back of the class.

Hermione Granger was on her knees, her robes split in half as her hands squeezed her nipples while the other was firmly pleasuring herself. Above her was the boy, no man that was Harry Potter. He stood proud as Hermione's hands worked the base of his shaft while her throat bulged with the dick. Every now and then you could hear a small gag from the younger girl as Harry forced her deeper.

"What's wrong professor?" one of the students from the front asked as they went to turn around to follow her eye line.  
McGonagall gasped as she snapped back into action. "Nothing Mr Lewis, please pay attention" she said, trying to make it sound as steely as possible which caused Harry to smile at the back of the room as he looked directly into the professor's eyes.

"Now where was I?" she asked no one in particular only for the one person to answer the question that she didn't want to.

"You were talking about reproduction in Charms terms" Harry said as Hermione was now off her knees and had her hands on the desk, feet on the floor and her bubble butt sticking out as Harry worked a finger into her backside which McGonagall could tell Hermione was getting off on as she thrusted her arse back onto her fingers.

"Thank you Mr Potter" some of the students go to turn back "all eyes on me" she demanded quickly.  
Hermione had to moan into her ripped robes as Harry penetrated her again and again as she clutched the desk for support. She always forgot how great anal felt, the feeling of something going into such a forbidden place made it even better. She had to admit though that she never thought she was this much of a slut, she thought she still wanted to learn but maybe she wanted to learn something else. She felt the tug in her hair as Harry pulled almost painfully on it but this just got her off even more as he brought her in for a kiss as his tongue snaked in between her lips while she gasped for breath as another orgasm hit, her back arched into hit while her school shoes and white socks hung off the side on the desk.

"TESTS" McGonagall screamed as her body heated up, nipples swollen, pussy gushing as Harry continued his assault. With a quick swish of the wand papers appeared on every desk apart from Harry's. "You have 30 minutes to complete this. Only look forward, anyone who looks anywhere else will get 20,000 lines"

"Go"

The kids grumbled as McGonagall had to almost stop herself from braking out into a run. When she past the last desk currently being house by Angelina and Dean, she pushed her robe over her shoulders revealing a very naked Hogwarts professor. Her breasts were small but surprisingly youthful while having a tight stomach and a small patch of pubic hair.  
Hermione gasped in shock as she saw the woman she respected fall to her knees in front of her master.  
"Please let me taste you" McGonagall moaned quietly.

"Your wish, my command" he said, pulling out of Hermione and pushing himself into the professors eager mouth. He had to stifle a moan as immediately she began to deepthroat him, his entire member enveloped in the tight confines of her throat, saliva drooling from the sides of her mouth as she basked in the taste of his seed and Hermione's juices. Her eyes watered as her little makeup made small black lines run from side to side.

"I need to fuck you slut"

"Please" she almost begged him.

He grabbed her by her ass, carried her a few steps and placed her arse on the cold desk. Hermione went to move from the desk but Harry had other ideas as without warning her entered McGonagall. The only thing that stifled her moan of delight and shock was when Harry pushed Hermione backwards onto the old woman's face. Hermione rode the professor's tongue as if it was a dick as it pushed in-between her ass cheeks and ate his seed from her arse, this was then followed by her pussy while Hermione grinded her groin into her face.

Harry fucked the professor harder and harder, enjoying the power he had over her, the complete dominance to take her anywhere and anyway he wanted. He loved the way her small breasts bounced and soon Hermione brought her head down so the two women were 69'ing eachother as they ate one another out. Harry getting more turned on as Hermione fingered her mentor's ass as Harry decided to take up the invitation.

Harry soon shot his load into her again leaving the threesome laying on top of the table but unknown to the two girls Harry wasn't done has he stood up completely naked and walked to the desk in front.

Angelina was pissed off as she tried to remember the wand motion for the Feather trix spell. Her mind was going around in circles as she looked at Dean having the same issues. Today she'd decided to dress the traditional style so a black skirt with a white shirt but black robes covering all of this. Her deep red lipstick really shone from her brown skin tone. All of a sudden she was disturbed with a little tap on the shoulder. Looking around expecting it to be Professor McGonagall she was shocked as she looked at the long piece of meat bouncing in front of her face and the smug looking boy who was wielding it.

"What the mmph" she moaned as Harry didn't leave her finish the sentence as he received his 3rd blow job in this class so far. She panicked at first as she tried to push him away but his grip was to firm but as the seconds went by she found that Harry no longer had his hand in her hair, pushing her to go deeper. She was doing this all by herself as she looked into those emerald eyes and found herself lost as her hands massaged his balls. She didn't know why but she determined to take him all into her mouth and she achieved that a minutes as her tongue poked out between her lips and touched the base causing a groan from Harry which she thrived in.

Meanwhile she could feel her robe leaving her body followed by her shirt and shirt leaving her in just her bra, panties and school shoes. Harry was now sitting on the desk when Angelina popped her bra of to display her chest proudly.  
"SHIT" he mouthed as he grasped the brown flesh, licking and sucking the sensitive areas of her breasts. Soon they were being wrapped around his dick and she skilfully performed a titty wank for him. He was memorised as her warm breasts massaged his meat to completion while she would dip her head every now and then to catch the tip of dick in her mouth and let her tongue massage his length paying particular attention to the underside which drove him crazy.  
Dean meanwhile had his trousers down as he sat at his desk, watching the beauty ride him. Hermione was only half there as she was penetrated again as she bouched in his lap. Dean loved her tits a he worshipped them, massaging them and nipping at the flesh.

This was a more gentle screw for Hermione but a penis was a penis at this point and she found herself so turned on when he saw Harry take Angelina she probably would've slept with anyone.

Harry was soon in a similar position as Angelina rode his rod. Harry could tell she hadn't been fucked too much as she was as tight as when he'd taken Hermione for the first time but damn, she liked it fast as their hips bounced in tandem as his entire length disappeared between her tight folds and when she bounced upwards Harry's dick was covered in the slick juices of Angelina.

The rest of the class kept writing as Harry flipped Angelina onto the desk for the finisher. He slammed quicker and quicker into her until finally it happened. Cum shot out of his dick and into her very fertile womb. He stayed inside her after the final thrust for a minute after hearing the advice from Dumbledore.

Don't pull out straight away if you want to knock a girl up. Stay inside her for a minute.

Dean soon orgasmed on the other side, his dick covered in his, Hermione's and Harry's cum which Harry noticed seemed to get Dean of more. Harry knew that information would be useful for later.

"Best lesson ever"

Soon they all got dressed and left the class like nothing happened. Ron was wondering why Hermione was "leaking" but he dropped it when she told him it was women problems.

"What next" Hermione asked as she played with his penis.

"I make it up as I go along" he smiled evilly.


End file.
